Cosas del destino
by yuri-swan
Summary: La historia de captain Tsubasa contada desde otro punto de vista, amistad, romance, humor...pasen y lean .
1. Cambio de aires

**COSAS DEL DESTINO **

La historia de Captain Tsubasa contada desde otro punto de vista, aparecerán nuevos personajes, habrá amistad, amor y muchas cosas más! Disfrútenlo!

_Antes de empezar esta historia quería dejar claro que la historia estará narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista, pero en concreto el principal será el de mi OC, Emily prima de Tsubasa. _

_Para empezar describiré un poco a Emily:_

_Emily tiene la misma edad que Tsubasa, pero por circunstancias de la vida está viviendo con sus tíos y su primo en Japón. Nació en Inglaterra, país natal de su padre Mathew Black, pero su madre es hermana de la madre de Tsubasa. Tiene un hermano dos años menor que ella, Daniel un niño muy optimista e inocente._

_Los dos se caracterizan por tener los ojos verdes, los mismos que su padre, pero Daniel sacó el mismo color de pelo que el de su madre es castaño, mientras que Emily es pelirroja, además de tener unas cuantas pecas por las mejillas._

_Bueno, esto es un aperitivo de estos dos personajes, mientras vayan leyendo irán descubriendo más cosas sobre ellos, espero que les guste ;)._

**Un cambio de aires**

Emily POV:

Ya hace tiempo que nos trasladamos Daniel y yo de Inglaterra, cuanto hace…ah! Si ya hace 3 años de ello, los cambios siempre me han incomodado, pero de momento siempre han ido a mejor.

Tsubasa y yo estamos acabando de empacar la última caja, casi todo es merchandising de fútbol y es que mi primo adora el fútbol, es su gran pasión, la verdad es que me encanta ver como disfruta de jugando con su balón su mejor amigo, aunque él siempre me ha dicho que soy su mejor amiga y su "hermana", ya hace más de dos años que vivo con mis tíos, mientras empacábamos recogí un marco de fotos con la foto de mis padres y de mi hermano pequeño Daniel o Dani para nosotros, no pude evitar que la nostalgia me invadiera, pues echaba de menos a mis padres, era duro saber que nunca más volvería a verlos…, pero bueno que me digo, ¡estamos de mudanza! No es momento de ponerse triste, ¡arriba los ánimos!

Y así lo hice, acabé de cerrar la caja, me giré y allí vi a Tsubasa con una revista, como no fútbol, sonreía mientras observaba la fotografía de la selección brasileña de fútbol levantar la copa del mundo, pues sabía perfectamente que uno de los sueños de Tsubasa era ganar esa copa, realmente era un sueño muy bonito.

Me acerqué a él y le dije:

- Anda Tsubasa, vámonos ya, que mamá (con el paso del tiempo me acostumbre a llamarla así) y Dani nos estarán esperando abajo con el camión de la mudanza y tenemos un largo camino hasta Nankatsu.

- Ya lo sé Emily, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, siempre que miró esta imagen me imagino levantando la copa vestido con el informe de la selección japonesa.

- Ay Tsubasa eres un soñador, pero sabes que tratándose de ti algún día lo conseguirás ya lo verás. Llegará el día en que jugarás en un equipo lleno de jugadores estupendos, además de que te convertirás en jugador profesional.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo con un brillo en los ojos, siempre tenía ese brillo cuando tenía determinación en alguna cosa.

- Pues claro Tsubasa, pero hay que luchar por ello, por eso yo seré una periodista mundialmente reconocida y escribiré artículos sobre las proezas de la selección japonesa, ya lo verás.

-Pues hagamos una promesa – dijo Tsubasa, se puso enfrente de mí y extendió el dedo meñique símbolo de que quería sellar la promesa.

No vacilé ni un momento hice el mismo gesto y los dos sellamos esa promesa, él sería el mejor jugador del mundo y alzaría la copa del mundo algún día y yo sería periodista, la cual se encargaría de escribir artículos sobre la selección japonesa y sus triunfos.

- ¡Lo prometo Tsubasa!

- Yo también lo prometo Emily – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Se puede saber que estáis haciendo los dos! ¡Es hora de irnos de una vez! – dijo mamá desde abajo.

- ¡AHORA BAJAMOS! – dijimos los dos a la vez pues no queríamos que mamá se enojase más de lo que estaba.

Mientras Tsubasa cargaba una caja y yo otra, en la entrada de la casa vi a Dani jugar con un coche de juguete, dejé a un lado la caja y me acerque:

- Anda Dani es hora de irnos, vamos que mamá nos está esperando y no querrás hacerla enojar no?

- Jiji noooooo, hermanita, ¿ como crees que será la ciudad de Nankatsu? ¿Podré hacer amigos allí?

- Pues claro que si tonto, además por lo que he leído es una ciudad muy bonita está cerca del monte Fuji, ya verás nos va a encantar a todos.

Después de mi mini-charla con Dani volví a coger la caja y la llevé al camión, allí mamá nos regañó pues nos decía que nos habíamos retrasado ya bastante, así que para no hacerle enfadar más nos subimos todos al camión y vimos por última vez la casa que nos había acogido estos últimos años.

El camión se puso en marcha ya nos íbamos hacía un nuevo rumbo, hacía una nueva ciudad, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo sería ese lugar? Y me vino en mente la pregunta de Dani "¿Podré hacer amigos allí?", la verdad es que me incomodaba la idea de conocer a gente nueva, no era una persona muy sociable a diferencia de mis hermanos (Tsubasa para mí también es como un hermano), yo me limito más a leer e ir a mi rollo, además que después de clases intento buscar un trabajo, pues no me gusta la idea de que mis tíos tengan que pagar todos nuestros gastos, aunque mi tío que es capitán de barco gane bastante dinero y nos pueda mantener a todos incluso sin que mi tía se tenga que poner a trabajar, pero no me gusta la idea de ser una intrusa, de que me lo paguen todo sin recibir nada a cambio (faceta que saqué de mi padre).

Después de clases siempre iba a una pastelería a ayudar a la encargada con sus pedidos, incluso aprendía hacer algunos pasteles que me enseñó, me lo pasaba bien y ganaba algo de dinero, el cual compraba material para el colegio, ropa y cosas que pudiésemos necesitar Dani y yo, la verdad es que esta situación ha generado varias discusiones en casa, pues siempre me dicen que soy muy joven para trabajar, pero la verdad estoy más cómoda haciendo algo útil para la familia, que ya suficiente hace en mantenernos en su casa.

Mientras iba divagando, a lo lejos vi una silueta que corría hacía nosotros, la reconocí enseguida era Yayoi, mi mejor amiga, una de las pocas personas que me comprendía a mí y a Tsubasa, pues en la escuela que íbamos no había club de fútbol y marginaron a Tsubasa que siempre anda con su inseparable balón de fútbol.

- ¡Adiós Tsubasa, adiós Emily, os echaré en falta! ¡Os escribiré siempre que pueda! – Nos decía muy apenada.

- En cuanto llegue Yayoi haré fotos y te las mandaré para que veas cómo es Nankatsu – le decía, pues la verdad es que me daba mucha pena dejar a mí única amiga, pues la verdad no había simpatizado con nadie más.

Cada vez íbamos dejando más atrás nuestra vieja casa y a Yayoi que nos iba diciendo adiós con las manos, hasta que llegamos a la autopista, dirección a la prefectura de Shizuoka, me limité a contemplar el paisaje, ya que si me ponía a leer me marearía y no quería acabar vomitando el desayuno de esta mañana.

No me acuerdo cuantas horas nos tomó llegar a Shizuoka, pero creo que eran un par de horas que se hicieron eternas, tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, y de levantarme de una vez de la caja dónde me había sentado porque la verdad me dolía el trasero horrores. Aunque debo reconocer que cuando vimos el monte Fuji a lo lejos se me pasaron todos los males, realmente era un paisaje digno de ver y realmente hermoso, cada vez tenía más ganas de llegar a la nueva casa, y los temores de antes se fueron poco a poco disipando, tenía a mi familia a mi lado que mas podía pedir.

Y por fin llegamos a la nueva casa, era más grande que la anterior y realmente era muy bonita, esta vez no tendría que compartir cuarto con nadie, mamá me dijo que podía tener un cuarto para mi sola, la idea me entusiasmaba, pero no estaba tan mal compartir habitación con Tsubasa, a veces nos poníamos a contar historias, él siempre me pedía que le contase cuentos y fábulas (la lectura es una de mis pasiones), mientras él me contaba cosas del fútbol de jugadores míticos y equipos excelentes.

Cuando acabamos de instalar unas cuantas cosas Tsubasa nos propuso a mí y a Dani ir a explorar la ciudad, la verdad es que no me negué tenía ganas de ver que nos ofrecía este nuevo lugar, además que tendría que ver en dónde podría encontrar un nuevo trabajo, la biblioteca pública y otros sitios de mi interés, por supuesto Tsubasa buscaba una cancha de fútbol para poder practicar con Dani (durante estos años Tsubasa tuvo de compañero a mi hermano, el cual se defiende bastante bien, además que lo disfruta también como Tsubasa).

No muy lejos de allí pudimos ver una cancha, pero había bastante gente concentrada, parecía una pelea o mejor dicho una disputa, allí estaban chicos mayores de secundaria y algunos que parecían de primaria, pero de todos los allí presentes quien destacaba era un niño con gorra roja, alto y con sonrisa arrogante, la verdad es que es bastante guapo…,¿guapo? ¡Desde cuando pienso en esa cosas!

- Emily estas roja, ¿que acaso te enfermaste? – me dijo Tsuabasa preocupado.

- ¿Roja? Será que me ha dado mucho el sol, ya sabes soy blanquita de piel, cuando me da mucho el sol me vuelvo gamba, acuérdate.

- Debería haberte puesto protector – me dijo esta vez con tono más serio, cuando Tsubasa era protector, se lo tomaba todo muy enserio.

De repente empezamos a escuchar lo que decían en la cancha:

- Wakabayashi, vosotros los del Shutetsu ya tienen cancha propia, déjennos esta para que el Nankatsu pueda practicar. –dijo un niño con el pelo muy corto, casi rapado.

- Hm, ¿porque debería hacerlo? Son un equipo patético que no merece jugar al fútbol la última vez los ganamos con una diferencia de 10 goles. Esta cancha la quiero para el segundo equipo del Shutetsu, como ya debes saber Ishizaki ganamos el campeonato nacional, por lo que nuestro equipo se ha vuelto muy popular, así que necesitaremos esta cancha para que practiquen.- contesto el chico de la gorra roja.

- Wakabayashi no seas egoísta deja esta cancha para el Nankatsu, ustedes ya tienen la suya – dijo un chico que parecía de secundaría equipado con un traje de rugby.

- Que patético Ishizaki,¿ has tenido que venir con chicos de secundaria para ayudarte?

- ¡Que dices Wakabayashi! Solamente vienen a poner orden.

- Pues si de verdad queréis la cancha reto a todos los capitanes, ya sean de rugby, handball…a que me metan un gol fuera del área de penaltis.

**NOTA:**

**Bueno, bueno ya tenemos aquí a Genzo y a Ishizaki ^^ . Espero que les esté gustando, la verdad es que he disfrutado escribiendo el capitulo, cualquier fallo que hayan visto, o algo que no les cuadra háganmelo saber! **


	2. El portero imbatible

**El portero imbatible **

Emily POV

Tsubasa y yo estábamos observando muy atentos a los acontecimientos que surgían en la cancha y si mal no he oído el chico de la gorra roja, un tal Genzo Wakabayashi, acaba de desafiar a 3 capitanes de 3 equipos diferentes y encima de secundaria, nunca había visto un chico tan arrogante y presumido, que aires de grandeza que tiene ¡ ojalá se le bajen los humos!

- Bueno, ¿quién empieza de los 3? Me da igual el orden el resultado será el mismo, ningún balón entrará en esta portería – decía Wakabayashi muy seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Yo seré el primero – dijo el capitán de rugby dando un paso al frente- que sepas que no será tan fácil Wakabayashi.

- Eso ya lo veremos, con que anote uno de vosotros, el campo será vuestro, aunque dudo que eso suceda. - respondió Wakabayashi, el cual se dirigía a portería y se colocaba en posición para atrapar cualquier balón que le lanzasen.

El capitán de rugby se colocó en una línea fuera del área de penaltis y le lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ahí va Wakabayashi! Te aseguró que esto hará que se te bajen los humos.

El portero se lanzó hacía el balón con mucha rapidez, hay que decir que el chico es muy ágil, pero parece que no ha contado de que los balones de rugby cambian de trayectoria al rebotar en el suelo, pues justo cuando iba atrapar el balón después del bote el balón se dirigió a la dirección contraría de la portería.

- No te confíes este balón no va entrar, ¡aaaaaah!- Wakabayashi apoyó una mano en el suelo y se impulsó para pegar una patada al balón, ni Bruce Lee hubiese hecho mejor patada que la que hizo él, la cual despejó el balón sin que pudiese entrar en la portería.

- ¿¡QUE? ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CRÍO COMO TU HAYA PARADO ESO? – decía un asombrado capitán de rugby.

- Hm, uno menos, siguiente- dijo Wakayashi sonriendo y bajando un poco la visera de la gorra.

- De acuerdo, ¡ahora es mi turno! – un chico con un cinta blanca en el pelo tomó carrerilla, parece que ahora era el turno del capitán de handball – la portería de fútbol es el doble de grande que la de handball, sería una deshonra para nuestro equipo sino llegase a entrar – dicho esto lanzó el balón hacía la parte baja de la portería, pero Wakayashi lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

- N-No, no es posible- balbuceo el capitán de handball que no se acababa de creer que su lanzamiento fuese parado por el portero.

- Como lo imaginaba es el mejor portero – dijo un chico del equipo de rugby.

- Pero aunque sea el mejor no podemos perder nuestro campo – le contestó el su capitán.

- Tranquilos aún falto yo – dijo el capitán del equipo de baseball – dudo que puedas parar este tiro, sino anoto este tanto me retiro del baseball.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo Wakabayashi con autosuficiencia.

Este comentario no le sentó nada bien al capitán de baseball, ya que parecía que Wakabayashi estuviera seguro de que lo iba parar.

- ¡Ánimo! ¡No te dejes intimidar por él! – le animaba el público allí concentrado, la mayoría de la escuela del Nankatsu.

- ¡Estás acabado Wakabayashi! - le dijo el capitán que le lanzó la pelota lo más fuerte posible, pero para sorpresa de todos la detuvo ¡con una mano! ¡Qué bárbaro! Tsubasa y yo estábamos que no salíamos de nuestro asombro, pues lo que era difícil de creer, pero ese chico había retado a todos los capitanes allí presentes y había parado todos sus balones.

Después de eso, los capitanes salieron de la cancha lo más rápido posible, pues acababan de recibir una penosa humillación, mientras se iban no paraba de escuchar murmullos tipo: "es un monstruo", "Ishizaki no tiene nada que hacer contra él".

Mientras se iban el capitán de fútbol de Nankatsu les perseguía y les decía que no se fueran, pero era inútil nadie quería seguir siendo humillado.

Me giré a ver a Tsubasa tenía una expresión de "que portero más bueno a ver si para mis disparos", así que me limité a seguir a Tsubasa dentro de la cancha. Veía como buscaba desesperadamente al portero, pero parece ser que ya se fue…que pena, pero que me digo, si seguramente es el chico más antipático de la ciudad, que digo, ¡de todo Japón!

- Tsubasa, parece que el portero ya se fue no tiene caso que sigas buscando, mira los del segundo equipo del Shutetsu ya se han puesto a entrenar – y efectivamente habían empezado hacer el calentamiento.

- Pero Emily hemos de encontrarlo, quiero retarlo a ver si puede parar mis chutes, ¡es el mejor portero que he visto en mi vida!

- ¿Y para eso quieres retarlo? ¿Por qué es el mejor portero? – Miré a Tsubasa a los ojos y tenían un brillo especial, el mismo brillo que siempre tiene cuando quiere algo con ansias y encima parecía que me suplicaba a ayudarlo…, y nunca me niego…lo tengo mal acostumbrado ¬¬.

- Está bien, está bien te ayudaré a buscarlo, mmmmm puede que el chico de allí, el unicejo ese nos pueda ayudar.- y ni corto ni perezoso Tsuabasa se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Oye, oye ¿sabes dónde se ha marchado el portero?

- ¿Eh? Y a mí que explicas, pues supongo que a su casa – dijo de muy malas pulgas el chico, vaya parece que en esta ciudad todos tienen mala uva…, entonces me acerqué y con uno de mis encantos más preciados, según mi madre y mucha más gente, le sonreí y le dije:

- ¿Y nos puedes indicar en dónde vive? Por favor – parece que resultó efecto el chico se sonrojó y se me quedó mirando medio embobado y murmurando "que chica más linda", hasta que vio mi cara de pocos amigos y reaccionó:

- No sé porque tantas ganas de encontrarlo, ¿para qué lo buscáis?- dijo algo molesto, algo me decía que no tenía muchas ganas de decirnos dónde vivía el dichoso portero.

- ¡PARA RETARLE POR SUPUESTO! – contestó Tsubasa haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, a veces Tsubasa es tan mono y yo ¡sin mi cámara de fotos!

- ¿Estás en tus cabales? ¿Que no has visto la actuación de hace un rato?

- Si, y por eso quiero retarle.

- Cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja no hay quien lo pare, anda dinos donde vive el portero, así sabremos quién es mejor de los dos – dije sin tapujos.

- Pero, ¿estás segura de este tapón sabe jugar a fútbol? – dijo el chico bastante incrédulo, vaya parece que Tsubasa está tan inmerso en el reto que no se ha percatado que le han llamado renacuajo, pues a decir verdad tanto Tsubasa como yo no éramos precisamente "altos" al chico que tenía delante le llegaba más o menos dónde la barbilla y Tsubasa un poco más arriba por la nariz.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que las apariencias engañan? Este chico es un verdadero as del fútbol, si quieres ver si es capaz o no de ganar a ese portero indícanos dónde vive.- dije bastante molesta, ya me estaba cansando de discutir con este sujeto.

- Está bien, está bien os lo diré, aunque realmente nunca he ido a su casa, por lo que la dirección exacta no la sé…, pero os lo puedo mostrar si subimos a la colina de allí dónde está el templo de la ciudad.

- Vale, me parece bien, ¿Qué te parece Tsubasa? Por fin podrás retar al portero de la gorra, por cierto no me he presentado me llamo Emily Black y este es mi primo Tsubasa Oozora, aunque para mí es como si fuese mi hermano. –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Tsubasa.

- Encantado, yo soy Ryo Ishizaki soy capitán del equipo de fútbol de escuela de Nankatsu, por cierto tú no eres japonesa, no? – dijo haciendo un reverencia, la verdad es que desentonaba bastante que no era japonesa…pelirroja y ojos verdes, no eran exactamente rasgos orientales…

- Soy mitad japonesa por parte de madre y mitad inglesa por parte de padre, aunque nací en Inglaterra llevo unos cuantos años viviendo aquí en Japón.

- Ya veo…- dijo Ishizaki viendo que quería desviar el tema no hizo más preguntas, la verdad es un tema que no me gusta tocar mucho.

Después de las presentaciones nos dirigimos a la colina, de mientras Ishizaki nos contaba cosas sobre la ciudad y las escuelas Nankatsu y Shutetsu, básicamente las dos eran rivales a muerte.

Cuando llegamos vimos un pequeño templo con vistas a toda la ciudad, un paisaje muy hermoso con el monte Fuji de fondo, la verdad es que esta ciudad me tiene enamorada (**NA:** ¿sólo la ciudad? Acabarás enamorándote de alguien, sino ya verás xD)

- Mirad allí, ¿veis aquella casa tan grande?

- Mmmmmm querrás decir mansión….- porque eso no era una casa grande no, era una pedazo mansión en medio de un mar de casitas, además que tenía un jardín que podría igualar en tamaño una cancha de fútbol!

- Bueno, bueno mejor repito la pregunta, ¿veis esa mansión de allí?

- Ajá, si, ¡¿no me digas que es dónde vive el portero?- no me lo podía creer encima de arrogante, estúpido, presumido, bocazas, guapo, mmm no esto no iba aquí…, quiero decir fanfarrón, vanidoso, encima es un niño de papá, pues vaya combinación.

- Pues sí, su familia es reconocida en toda la ciudad, tienen numerosos negocios tanto en Japón como en el extranjero, por cierto se llama Genzo Wakabayashi.

- Mmmmmm si lo había escuchado pero es que soy un poco mala para los nombres- dije sacándole la lengua a Ishizaki, mientras íbamos hablando me fijé que Tsubasa había escrito algo en el balón…no me digas que va hacer lo que creo que va hacer…

- Oye espera – le dijo Ishizaki

- Déjale confío en Tsubasa sé que ese balón va a llegar a su destino – le dije a Ishizaki guiñándole un ojo.

- Estáis los dos locos…

- ¡Allá va! – dijo Tsubasa, chutó el balón todas sus fuerzas, el balón surcó por el cielo de la ciudad a tal velocidad que casi le da a un halcón que pasaba por allí, cada vez iba perdiendo altura, pero llegó a su destino.

**NOTA:**

**Bueno el desafío ya es a punto de empezar, en próximo capítulo habrá otro punto de vista, pero habrá que seguir leyendo para saber de quién es ;).**

**Gracias a memoriesofKagome por tu review has sido la primera :D, espero no decepcionar con esta historia, como veis el principio se parece mucho al manga, pero poco a poco irán surgiendo nuevas escenas e historias diferentes, pero hay que encarrilar la historia, así que paciencia.**

**Si hay algo que queráis proponer o algo que creéis que se pueda mejorar o que no se entienda, por favor decídmelo please :P**

_**Yuri-swan**_


	3. El desafío

**EL DESAFIO**

Emily POV

- ¡Ay va mi madre que cañonazo! – dijo Ishizaki realmente sorprendido, todo el mundo menosprecia a Tsubasa por su complexión, nadie se puede llegar a imaginar que de verdad tiene esa gran potencia de chute.

- Lo ves, te lo dije debes confiar en Tsubasa, que poca fe – le dije mirándole con ceño fruncido.

- Pero, pero ¿has utilizado algún truco especial? ¿Tus botas de fútbol tienen cohetes o algo? ¿Acaso tienes poderes de superhéroe?- decía Ishizaki mientras revisaba las botas de fútbol de Tsubasa haciendo que este cayeras al suelo.

- Jejeje, no sólo he entrenado cada día...Espero que Wakabayashi lea el mensaje pronto – dijo Tsubasa levantándose del suelo y rascándose con el dedo índice la cabeza.

- Hombre la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa entrenando en el jardín, así que yo creo que no tardará en leer tu mensaje, además que has sido bastante directo con tu "te desafío en la cancha de fútbol de la ciudad", ¿lo has firmado con tu nombre?

- Si, ahora hay que ir a la cancha a esperar a que venga.

- Pues vamos, ya tengo ganas de ver la cara que habrá puesto Wakabayashi jijiji - bueno la verdad es que ahora todos estábamos entusiasmados de encontrarnos al portero de nuevo, me pregunto cómo se lo habrá tomado…

Genzo POV

- Bueno chicos, trabajad duro en el entrenamiento de hoy, yo me vuelvo a casa- les dije al a todos los del segundo equipo del Shutetsu antes de irme.

Cuando me estaba yendo vi a lo lejos dos niños que no había visto nunca, un niño de pelo negro con un balón de fútbol en las manos y a su lado una niña que parecía extranjera pelirroja, bueno serán nuevos en la ciudad y encima habrán visto con mi actuación que soy el número 1. No sé que se cree Ishizaki, su equipo es una panda de perdedores que no merecen ese campo de fútbol, si su colegio no se organiza bien no es mi problema, aunque realmente con nuestro campo hay suficiente espacio para que entrenasen los dos equipos del Shutetsu, pero bueno que mas da yo quería ese campo y lo he conseguido.

Al llegar a casa John mi perro me dio la bienvenida como siempre, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo de jugo, la verdad es que después de lo de hace un rato me muero de sed. Abrí la nevera y cogí el jugo estaba muy perezoso así que bebí a morro, si sé que es una mala costumbre, pero no tenía ganas de coger un vaso del armario.

Con el cartón de jugo en la mano me senté en la mesa de la cocina allí había una revista de deportes la abrí y la empecé a hojear, de mientras John se puso a mi lado y colocó su cabeza en mi regazo para que le acariciase. Dejé a un lado la revista y suspiré, tenía una casa enorme, fama y fortuna, pero no tenía a nadie, solamente a Mikami, mi entrenador personal de hace años y a John, también estaba Yoko la encargada de limpiar y cocinar en la casa, pero realmente me sentía solo…

Hace años que no veo ni a mis padres, ni a mis hermanos, todos se mudaron a Londres dónde papá expandió su negocio en Europa, todos estaban entusiasmados menos yo, no me quería ir de aquí, tenía a Mikami que me entrenaba cada día y a mis amigos de la escuela. Mamá en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero después de pensarlo mucho comprendió que el fútbol era mi pasión y mi sueño, por lo que sacrifiqué el estar con mi familia para quedarme con Mikami y ser el mejor portero aquí en Japón, pero me está costando caro mi sueño, pues estoy solo.

Mis compañeros del Shutetsu, Izawa, Kisugi, Taki y Takasugi son realmente geniales y nos entendemos muy bien, pero muchas veces me tratan con mucho respeto por ser el capitán y no me siento comprendido… A parte de que siempre mis sentimientos me los guardo para mí, tampoco quiero que me vean como una persona débil, mi seguridad y frialdad son mis estandartes y así es como debe ser.

No me había dado cuenta que Mikami había entrado a la cocina, se me acercó y me dijo:

- Genzo cuantas veces te he dicho que no bebas a morro del carton del jugo, por cierto ¿ocurre algo? Te veo alicaído – me dijo mi entrenador con voz de preocupación, ya que siempre llevaba gafas de sol, me pregunto porque siempre las llevará dentro de casa si no hace sol…

- ¿Eh? Nada, solamente pensaba en el próximo torneo de la prefectura, debería empezar a entrenar para ser nuevamente el portero imbatido de ese campeonato y del campeonato nacional – mentí no pensaba en eso, aunque es verdad que debería empezar a entrenar duramente para ambos campeonatos.

- Tienes razón, cuando acabes, nos pondremos hacer estiramientos en el jardín.

- Vale, aunque yo ya estoy solamente tenía un poco de sed nada más.

Dicho esto guardé el jugo en la nevera y salí al jardín, John se había acurrucado debajo de la sombra de su árbol preferido. Di unas cuantas vueltas al jardín y empecé hacer estiramientos, de repente oí como algo cortaba el viento, levanté la cabeza y vi un balón que se dirigía ¡a mí!

Agarré el balón con ambas manos, por su trayectoria debía de venir desde el mirador donde está el templo, ¿quién habrá chutado el balón desde allí con tanta potencia?

- Genzo, ¿qué ocurre y ese balón?- me dijo Mikami que se acercó a mí inmediatamente después de agarrar el balón.

-Han lanzado el balón desde el mirador.

-No puede ser Genzo, hay mucha distancia del mirador hasta aquí, es imposible.

Al revisar el balón me di cuentas que tenía algo escrito "te desafío en la cancha de fútbol de la ciudad. Tsubasa Oozora", lo más sorprendente es que la letra era la de un niño, ¿un niño? No puede ser…

-Mikami, mira hay un mensaje, parece estar escrito por un niño- le dije mostrándole el balón de fútbol.

-Eso es imposible Genzo, un niño no pudo haber chutado esa distancia con esa potencia.

Oí unos ladridos, eran los de John, me giré y vi como John le estaba ladrando a un hombre alto, vestido con una gabardina y sombrero del mismo color, en la mano llevaba una botella de ¿whisky? A estas horas del día y ya estaba bebiendo, pero ¿quién demonios se atreve a entrar en mi casa sin permiso?

-¡John basta! ¡Oiga que está haciendo en mi propiedad, no puede entrar así como así en casa ajenas! – dije bastante molesto y alterado.

-Disculpen es que quería saber dónde iba a parar el balón que lanzaron desde la colina de allí. – dijo el desconocido antes de pegar un trago a su botella de whisky.

-Ves Mikami lo han lanzado desde allí y me están desafiando, puede ser que sea alguien de Nankatsu, pero es imposible todos ellos son unos perdedores…

Después de invitar "cordialmente" al desconocido a salir del jardín, Mikami y yo nos fuimos dirección a la cancha de fútbol, sea quien sea me las pagará. De camino allí Mikami no paraba de girarse, parece que el borracho nos iba siguiendo mientras canturreaba algo incomprensible.

-¿Qué pasa Mikami? – le pregunté ya que me parecía raro su comportamiento.

-Creo haber visto ese hombre en algún sitio…

-Sólo es un borracho, no le hagas caso.

Seguimos caminando hasta que me fijé que la otra acera habían 3 niños uno de ellos era Ishizaki, mientras que los otros dos los reconocí de haberlos visto al salir antes de la cancha, ahora que estaban más de cerca puede ver mejor la cara del chico del pelo negro, iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo raro es que ya no llevaba el balón encima. También me fijé en la chica que iba con ellos y que decir que no pude despegar la vista de ella por un buen rato, realmente era muy bonita, sus rasgos no eran muy orientales por lo que deduje que era extranjera como lo supuse antes, pero lo que me impactó de ella fueron sus hermosos ojos de color verde, eran perderse en ellos, te hechizaban…

Noté como un ligero calor recorrer mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis mejillas, ¿acaso me estaba ruborizando? No puede ser, ¿yo Genzo Wakabayashi ruborizarse por una chica? Por suerte Ishizaki con su bocota me sacó de aquel trance.

-Mira Tsubasa allí está – llegué a oír que le decía al pelinegro de al lado.

-Wakabayashi, este es Tsubasa Oozora el chico que te ha desafiado, vi con mis propios ojos cómo chuto el balón desde el mirador – dijo señalando al chico de al lado.

No puede ser, ¿esto es una broma? Pensé bastante molesto, es imposible que un enano como él haya hecho un chute de esa magnitud, no me lo creo.

-Jeje, veremos si es cierto lo que dices – bastante molesto chuté el balón con todas mis fuerzas, estoy seguro que no lo atrapará, pero para mi sorpresa detuvo el balón y lo chuto hacía arriba.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? – había parado mi chute, se acerca un autobús, así que no creo que haga un chute directo. Otra vez estaba equivocado, pues hizo un potente chute que pasó por debajo del autobús, no me lo esperaba, pero igualmente paré el balón con ambas manos.

¡Que rabia! Como puede sonreír de esa manera como si hubiese hecho la cosa más fácil del mundo, ¡demonios me las va a pagar ese renacuajo!

-¿Has visto Emily que paradon que acaba de hacer? – dijo el tal Tsubasa a la chica, así que se llama Emily…

-Claro que sí, pero tu chute no se queda atrás ¡madre mía Tsubasa! ¡Eres el mejor! – dijo Emily abrazando a Tsubasa afectuosamente, cosa que me molesto de sobremanera, ¿pero por qué me molesta sino la conozco de nada?

-¿Has visto Wakabayahi? No te he mentido él es quién te ha mandado el balón desde el mirador, tenía razón ¿sí o no?

-¿Capitán? – me giré y vi que eran los del segundo equipo – pensábamos que ya te habías ido a casa.

-Ahora iré chicos, pero… ¿veis aquel niño de allí? Me ha desafiado. Antes de vértelas conmigo tendrás que regatear a todos los de mi equipo para poder enfrentarte a mí.

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Ishizaki molesto.

-Pero eso no es justo, son muchos, aunque no dudo que Tsubasa los supere a todos. – dijo estaba vez Emily que me miraba con cara enojada, la verdad es que no quería verla así, aunque enojada estuviese igual de mona, ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?

-Si no te parece bien te puedes ir casa – dije para provocar aún más a Ishizaki.

-¡Eso no es legal! – qué fácil es hacerle rabiar, me encanta.

-Acepto – escuché que decía Tsubasa.

-Pero Tsuabasa…., te vas a enfrentar tú solo a todos ellos, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – le dijo Ishizaki, ¿acaso quería hacerle entrar en razón?

-Pero de todos modos lo quiero probar – dijo Tsubasa

-Confío en ti Tsubasa, sé que podrás hacerlo – le dijo Emily muy convencida, ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en él?

-Esto va ser muy divertido chicos – dijo Tenma un chico de mi equipo.

Todos pusimos rumbo a la cancha de fútbol, de camino iba mirando de reojo a Emily, ¿por qué tenía ganas de acercarme y de hablar con ella? Estoy bastante confuso…

Al llegar allí todos nos pusimos en nuestros puestos estoy 100% seguro de que este desafío no lo iba a perder y menos delante de ella…

Emily POV

El mismo día que nos mudamos y acabamos por segunda vez en la cancha de fútbol de la ciudad, pero bueno Tsubasa es tan entregado en el fútbol…, lo admiro profundamente por eso, nunca se rinde ante cualquier adversidad y sigue hasta conseguir su objetivo, por eso tengo fe de que va a ganar este desafío, estoy segura. Aunque, no sé porque me siento mal por Wakanayashi, desde que nos hemos visto antes que tengo una sensación rara, al mirarle he notado como una conexión, como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo, incluso de camino a aquí ¡lo he estado mirando de reojo! Que sensación más extraña…

Al levantar la vista vi como Tsubasa iba dando toques a su balón y le hablaba, que adorable era cuando le hablaba a su balón, a su mejor amigo:

-Bueno amigo, estamos tú y yo juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas el día que me salvaste la vida de aquel camión? Pues necesito otra vez tu ayuda necesito que juntos pasemos a todos ellos y marquemos gol en la portería….

-Pero, ¿qué está haciendo ese chico? ¿le está hablando al balón? – dijo un chico del equipo del Shutetsu, pues claro que le está hablando ¡es su amigo al fin y al cabo!

-¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Id a quitarle el balón deprisa. – dijo esta vez Wakabayashi.

Todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre Tsubasa en busca del balón, pero este los esquivó sin problemas, los regateó a todos como él lo suele hacer, pues Tsubasa es muy hábil en el manejo del balón y muy rápido. Como alma que lleva al diablo, Tsubasa fue hacía la portería dónde le esperaba Wakabayashi.

Los que observaban la escena estaban asombrados, el hombre que iba con Wakayashi, creo que Ishizaki me dijo que era su entrenador personal, no se lo podía creer y un hombre con gabardina y sombrero, que no sé que hace aquí, también se quedó con la boca abierta, inclusive el propio Wakabayashi y es que Tsubasa cuando juega al fútbol parece que tenga alas…

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡ Es todo un fenómeno! – decía Ishizaki muy emocionado.

Estaba feliz, porque veía como Tsubasa sonreía y era feliz en ese momento, hace mucho tiempo me juré a mi misma que quería contribuir en el sueño de Tsubasa, de hacerle feliz de todas las maneras, porque él hacía lo mismo conmigo, siempre mirábamos por la felicidad del uno y del otro, además de inseparables.

-¡Vamos Tsubasa, corre, corre, corre! ¡Ánimo tu puedes! – animaré a Tsubasa ahora y siempre.

Me di cuenta que todos los chicos del Shutetsu se pusieron delante la portería para bloquear a Tsubasa por si hacía algún chute, pero sé que Tsubasa no se iba a quedar atrás y si no puede ser de frente pues será por arriba. Elevó el balón y saltó, como me temía va a rematar de cabeza.

El balón fue directo a la portería evadiendo a todos los oponentes solamente quedaba Wakabayashi, pero este despejó con el puño, haciendo que el balón rebotase en el larguero y saliese por un lado del campo cerca del hombre de la gabardina y del entrenador de Wakabayashi.

-¡Qué pena! Era un buen remate – se lamentó Ishizaki.

-Pues sí, era un remate bastante potente, pero Wakabayashi ha sido más hábil a la hora de despejar el balón. – dije un poco apenada de que Tsubasa no marcase.

-¡Maldita sea! No he atrapado el balón – dijo Wakabayashi golpeando el suelo con el puño.

-Ya no necesito esto – dijo el hombre de la gabardina y tiro la botella que en la mano, que por el olor me parecía que era ¿whisky? Y se quitó el sombrero, revelando un hombre de tez morena, castaño y con barba corriendo en dirección al balón.

-Claro que he visto este hombre antes, es Roberto Hongo, el delantero centro del equipo nacional de Brasil – dijo el entrenador de Wakayashi. ¿Un jugador de fútbol profesional brasileño? Qué pequeño es el mundo…

-¿Preparado Tsubasa? Ahí te va – le dijo Roberto y le centró el balón de manera espectacular.

Tsubasa se levantó del suelo al igual que Wakabayashi, uno dispuesto a rematar de cabeza y el otro en atrapar el balón con manos, los dos se abalanzaron sobre el balón. ¡Y Tsubsa pudo rematar de cabeza y marcó! ¡Hurra Tsubasa! Pero los dos a causa del impulso iban directos al poste de la portería, por desgracia Wakabayashi se golpeó la cabeza en uno de los postes mientras Tsubasa chocó con él y calló en el suelo.

Rápidamente me acerqué corriendo dónde estaban los dos en el suelo, cogí la gorra de Wakabayashi que estaba en el suelo y me acerqué, recordé que tenía un pañuelo en el bolsillo y me acerqué.

-¿Estáis bien? – vi que Tsubasa estaba ileso, pero Wakabayashi se había hecho una brecha de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre, me agaché y le ayudé a incorporarse, parecía bastante aturdido, pero no sé si era más por el golpe o porque le habían marcado un gol. Imaginé que debe de ser duró que te marquen un gol después de tener una racha de 0 goles desde el campeonato nacional.

A ver mírame un momento, te limpiaré un poco la sangre de la frente pero deberías ir a que te curasen la herida- con una mano le cogí el mentón, previamente había dejado la gorra a mí lado, y con la otra le fui limpiando la sangre de la frente, aunque no paraba de salir. No pude evitar mirarle a los ojos, los tenía oscuros de color café, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pues su mirada era penetrante. De repente, una de sus manos me cogió la mano en la que tenía el pañuelo, lo cogió, con la otra mano me apartó, aunque no lo hizo de manera brusca.

En ese momento Tsubasa que nos estaba observando le ofreció la mano, pero este la golpeó se levantó furioso del suelo, agarró a Tsubasa de la camisa y le dijo:

-No puedo creer que haya perdido contra un enano como tu Tsubasa Oozora, quiero la revancha, en el próximo campeonato entre las escuelas de Shutetsu y Nankatsu en un partido de verdad, de esa manera sabremos quién es mejor de los dos.

-Bien, de acuerdo – le contestó Tsubasa

-Escucha bien, si me metes un solo gol en ese partido me daré por vencido, ¿te queda claro? No importa el marcador final, sino si me metes un gol o no – y le soltó del cuello de la camisa.

-Pero ahora tenemos este campo para el Nankatsu- dijo Ishizaki.

-Me da igual este campo – dijo finalmente Wakabayashi. Yo aún estaba en el suelo contemplando la escena algo cohibida por la situación, cogí la gorra de Wakabayashi y me levanté del suelo, sin percatarme que se había acercado a mí, nos miramos a los ojos, por unos instantes hasta que le di la gorra, él la cogió y se la puso, pero antes de irse del campo escuché que decía "gracias".

**NOTA:**

**Sorpresa os traigo en el mismo día otro capítulo de esta historia, y al final el punto de vista ha sido de Genzo! ^^. La verdad es que me gustó escribirlo. Bueno espero que os guste y si queréis que haga otros puntos de vista ya sabéis hacédmelo saber ;).**

**Yuri-swan**


	4. Otro miembro de la familia

**OTRO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA**

Emily POV

Después de que Wakabayashi se fuese del campo junto con su equipo y su entrenador, Tsubasa se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:

- Emily, tengo hambre, ¿volvemos a casa?- tenía una cara de "voy a desmayarme si no como algo en breve".

- La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, además que Mamá y Dani se deben de estar preguntando en donde estamos…- hacía ya varias horas que no pasábamos por casa.

- Pues vamos, primero nos despediremos de Ishizaki y luego regresaremos a casa- dijo sonriendo, otra de las pasiones de Tsubasa era comer, aunque es un chico bajito y delgado puede engullir la comida de 2 o 3 personas, un verdadero comilón, pero ya veis el fútbol hace que lo queme todo.

- Tsubasa, ahora que lo dices, ¿te acuerdas por dónde hemos venido? – le digo con cara de "yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo regresar".

- Jajajaja te parecerá gracioso Emily, pero yo tampoco me acuerdo – me contesto sacándome la lengua.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en medio de una cancha de fútbol, de una ciudad que apenas conocemos y que además no recordamos el camino a casa!- A veces sacaba mi mal genio a relucir y es que en verdad soy una persona bastante temperamental, además siempre soy la primera en perderme debido a que mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo o mejor dicho nulo.

- ¿Qué os pasa chicos? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? – oí que nos estaba hablando Ishizaki mientras se acercaba a nosotros, parece ser que me oyó gritarle a Tsubasa.

- Pues nada Ishizaki que no sabemos cómo volver a casa jajajaja ¿a que es gracioso? – si es que no tiene remedio se lo toma todo muy a la ligera y encima se ríe.

- Pues que tranquilo te veo…- menos mal alguien que opina lo mismo que yo.

- Es lo que le estaba diciendo Ishizaki ¬¬ - dije sin tapujos, la verdad me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, anda que no saber llegar a casa.

Muy amablemente Ishizaki nos ofreció su ayuda, cada vez me cae mejor este chico. Del bolsillo del pantalón saqué un papel, antes de salir de casa me había apuntado la dirección sabiendo lo mala que soy para estas cosas y ¡menos mal que fui previsora! Se lo entregué a Ishizaki, nos miró y nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo:

- No está lejos de aquí chicos, vamos en 15 minutos estaremos allí – ufff, menos mal estaba ya padeciendo…

Y así es como después de 10-15 minutos llegamos a la casa donde nos habíamos mudado ese mismo día, picamos y salió mamá bastante cabreada:

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Estaba ya padeciendo por vosotros, además de que os fuisteis sin acabar de desempacar vuestras cosas- nos miraba a los dos con cara de asesina, hasta que se percató que alguien más estaba con nosotros – ay hola no te había visto – ui, sí que cambia de humor rápidamente…¬¬- ¿qué acaso has ayudado a mis hijos a regresar a casa?

- Así es señora, la verdad es que andaban un poco perdidos jeje – nos miró de reojo Ishizaki, tanto Tsubasa como yo estábamos más rojos que un tomate, ya que era una escena bastante embarazosa.

- Bueno, no os quedéis ahí fuera vamos entrad, acabo de preparar té, ¿te apetece…? Ay, que modales no nos hemos presentado soy Natsuko Ozora – dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al presentarse.

- Yo soy Ryo Ishizaki, mucho gusto en conocerla señora Ozora – dijo Ishizaki también haciendo una reverencia.

- Bueno, no os quedéis ahí en la entrada, Tsubasa acompaña a nuestro invitado al salón y tu Emily ayúdame a llevar el té.

Acompañé a mamá a la cocina y le ayudé a servir el té en las tazas:

- Vaya parece ser que ya habéis hecho un amigo, eso me da mucho gusto – dijo muy contenta, para ella era muy importante el que nos relacionáramos con chicos de nuestra edad, sobretodo Tsubasa, en el otro colegio no había club de fútbol, así que se pasaba los recreos practicando con Dani o conmigo (después de vivir bastante tiempo en esta familia aprendí un poco de fútbol).

- Ishizaki es capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio de Nankatsu, seguro que Tsubasa le apetecerá matricularse en ese colegio- le comenté a mamá. Me indicó con la cabeza donde estaba la despensa, abrí el armario y encontré unas pastas para servir junto con el té.

- ¡Vaya que cosas tiene el destino! El primer chico que conocen y es miembro de un equipo de fútbol y no es un simple jugador es el capitán del equipo.

- Bueno, aunque el equipo de Nankatsu es bastante malo por lo que hemos oído. – y es cierto no hay nadie que haya dicho lo contrario.

- ¿En serio? Bueno supongo que les faltará un entrenamiento más estricto.

- Jajajaja espero que sea eso aún no los hemos visto en acción.

- ¡Eeeeeh, cuando van a traer el té me muero de hambre! – oímos como Tsubasa se quejaba en el salón.

- ¡Serás impaciente! Espera unos minutos, ni que te estuvieses muriendo de verdad- le contesté de mala gana, a veces Tsubasa podía llegar a ser pesado de verdad.

Cuando llegamos al salón con el té y las pastas vimos como Ishizaki, Tsubasa y Dani conversaban animadamente de fútbol, como no. Me sorprendía que Dani se abriese tanto a un desconocido, normalmente es muy tímido y se esconde, por lo que me contó mamá estuvo parte de la tarde en su cuarto desempacando sus cosas.

- ¡Emily! – dijo Dani muy alegre, se levantó del sofá y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Eii Dani, ¿ya has acabado de desempaquetar todo?

- Aún no, me falta guardar la ropa en los cajones, pero estaba esperando a que me ayudases luego si no te importa…-si me lo dice de esa manera no me podré negar, encima tiene esa mirada de suplica tan característica de los dibujos manga.

- Pues claro que si, después de cenar nos pondremos los dos a ordenar tu cuarto- ¡Bieeeeen! ¿Y antes de ir a dormir nos explicarás un cuento?

- Dani, ya eres un poco mayor para que te explique historias…

- Pero, pero a mí me gustan, además me debes una, ya que Tsubasa y tu os habéis ido a explorar la ciudad sin mí.- odio cuando la gente pone "morritos".

- Vale está bien, pero no te acostumbres – no tenía remedio….

- Vaya Emily sí que eres dulce a mí también me gustaría que me explicases historias…- me dijo picaronamente Ishizaki.

- Ugh ya cállate Ishizaki, a no ser que quieras que te patee el trasero.

- Que borde eres conmigo Emily….¬¬

- Jajajaja ya dejen de discutir, Dani está mosqueado porque le explicamos lo que nos pasó esta tarde dice que le gustaría ver a Wakabayashi en acción.- dijo Tsubasa aún riéndose de la escenita que habíamos hecho hace un momento.

- ¿En serio Dani? Wakabayashi no parece un chico muy amigable…- y me imaginé a Wakabayashi conociendo a mi hermano lo trataría a patadas, aunque no debería pensar eso solamente lo estoy juzgando por lo que he hoy en la cancha de fútbol…

- Pero Emily, quiero que me enseñe a parar balones – ¡vaya parece que quiera ser portero!

Al final todos estábamos sentados en los sofás del salón, Ishizaki nos explicaba cosas de la ciudad y nosotros sobre Tokyo donde vivíamos antes hasta que volvió a surgir por enésima el tema del fútbol, era inevitable. Mamá siempre explica cuando sale este tema una anécdota de Tsubasa de cuando tenía dos años:

- Tsubasa tenía dos años cuando mi marido le regaló su primer balón de fútbol, era una forma de querer compensar su partida a la mar, puesto que es capitán de barco se pasa largas temporadas en alta mar y no lo vemos por meses. Ese día nos estábamos despidiendo en la entrada de casa, bromeaba con mi marido sobre que Tsubasa no le iba a reconoce cuando volviese era tan pequeñín…era bastante probable que olvidase su cara. En un descuido Tsubasa se alejó de nosotros con el balón de fútbol, asustados empezamos a buscar por los alrededores hasta que lo encontramos cruzando la carretera. Recuerdo muy bien la angustia de mi marido y la mía al ver que en ese momento un camión estaba a punto de atropellar a Tsubasa y no podíamos hacer nada, no llegaríamos a tiempo…, pero a veces ocurren milagros y al chocar el camión con mi hijo, el balón que llevaba en las manos lo protegió y salió rebotado sin recibir ningún daño, tanto mi marido como yo no salíamos de nuestro asombro.

- Mamaaaaaá, ¿por qué siempre acabas explicando esta historia a todo el mundo? – se quejaba Tsubasa.

- No puedo evitarlo, es una anécdota para contar, desde ese día supe que ibas a ser futbolista.

- Vaya señora Ozora es una historia impresionante- dijo Ishizaki después de dar un sorbo de su taza de té.

Al poco rato Ishizaki se disculpo puesto que tenía que regresar a casa a ayudar a su madre con el negocio familiar, por lo que nos estuvo explicando su familia regenta unos baños públicos no muy lejos de nuestra casa y nos invitó a ir un día.

Ayudé a mamá a recoger la mesa e iba a fregarlas pero me dijo que era mejor que empezara desempacar mis cosas en mi nuevo cuarto. Subí la escalera algo perezosa y me dirigí al cuarto del fondo del todo de la izquierda donde también estaban los cuartos de Tsubasa y Dani, al otro lado daba el cuarto de mamá y papá, el de invitados y el cuarto de baño.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta cuando de golpe se abrieron las puertas dos habitaciones, Tsubasa y Dani salieron a la vez:

- ¿Emily me ayudas con la ropa?- Dani fue el más rápido en hablar, pues parece ser que Tsubasa también quería algo…

- Bueno Emily, verás…estaba pensando… ¿me ayudarás a mí también a desempacar las cosas? – dijo Tsubasa con cara de inocente.

- Vale os ayudaré, pero mira que ya sois mayorcitos para hacer estas cosas…- una idea surgió de cabeza-, con una condición también me tenéis que ayudar.

- Síiiii- respondieron al unísono.

Y así fue como los tres nos pusimos a ordenar la ropa de Dani en los cajones, lo hicimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que previamente ya había desempaquetado lo demás y lo tenía ordenado en su sitio. Con Tsubasa fue todo lo contrario tardamos bastante en ordenar todas sus cosas, pues tenía más merchandising de fútbol que ropa y nos tardamos alrededor de 1 hora para colgar pósters, colocar muñecos, revistas, etc…en su sitio. Cuando ya teníamos todo recogido, mamá nos llamó desde la escalera de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa.

Los tres bajamos corriendo, en la cocina nos esperaba mamá, nos sentamos y los cuatro dijimos a la vez "itadakimasu" y nos pusimos a comer. Mis hermanos empezaron a decirle a mamá que sus cuartos ya estaban ordenados y una bronca estaba a punto de caerme por no haber empezado ni abrir ni una caja con mis cosas, pero rápidamente los dos saltaron en mi defensa alegando que les había ayudado.

A punto de acabar de cenar Dani le propuso una cosa a mamá:

- Mamá, ¿podemos dormir los tres juntos esta noche? Emily aún no tiene su habitación ordenada y, y, eso… ¿podemos? – le miró con ojos de suplica.

- ¡Qué buena idea! Anda mamá, ¿nos dejas dormir los 3 juntos? Podemos dormir los 3 en mi habitación con los "futones" que hay en el cuarto de invitados. – exclamó Tsubasa muy entusiasmado por la idea y para qué negarlo yo también lo estaba.

- Bueno está bien, pero sólo por esta noche ¿está claro?

- ¡Viva! Está claro mamá – contestó Tsubasa. Al terminar de cenar ayudamos a recoger la mesa y subimos corriendo al piso de arriba a preparar los "futones" en la habitación de Tsubasa. Los 3 estábamos muy contentos, sería como en los viejos tiempos cuando vivíamos en Tokyo, pues al mudarnos no había habitaciones separadas para los 3 así que Tsubasa y yo compartíamos una habitación mientras que Dani tenía la suya propia, el problema es que a mi hermano le daba miedo la oscuridad y muchas veces se venía a mi cama a dormir porque tenía miedo, hasta que se volvió una costumbre.

- Esto ya está, Dani ves a ponerte el pijama y a la lavarte los dientes, mañana los 2 me ayudareis a desempaquetar mis cosas después de irnos a matricular al colegio, acordaos que el lunes ya empieza el nuevo curso, ahora que lo pienso, creo que nos faltan libretas…

- No te preocupes Emily, aún faltan 3 días para que empecemos las clases, ya tengo ganas de entrenarme con el equipo del Nankatsu – me contestó Tsubasa detrás de mí y colocándome una mano sobre el hombro, a veces podía llegar a preocuparme por tonterías y ahora mismo me estaba inquietando la idea de si teníamos suficientes libretas para el lunes.

Me fui para mi cuarto y de una maleta saqué un pijama de color verde y negro, mi favorito, me hice una coleta alta, aunque tampoco tenía el pelo tan largo era una manía recogerme el pelo para ir a dormir. Salí del cuarto rumbo al baño para lavarme los dientes, tanto Dani como Tsubasa ya se estaban lavando los dientes, no tuve más remedio que esperar a que alguno de los dos acabase para tener sitio.

Dani fue el primero en acabar, me llené un vaso con agua y me lavé los dientes con Tsubasa. Una vez acabamos, dejamos el cuarto de baño presentable y bajamos a dar las buenas noches a mamá y nos fuimos derechitos a dormir.

Ya metidos dentro de los "futones" nos pusimos a hablar sobre el día que acababa de pasar, habíamos tenido muchas emociones una mudanza, una ciudad nueva, conocimos a gente nueva…, vamos un día muy completo.

Como le había prometido a Dani le expliqué un cuento, ya no sabía cual contar puesto que ya había contado todo mi repertorio de cuentos, por lo que acabé contando uno repetido Peter Pan, una de mis historias preferidas. No tardé ni 10 minutos en percatarme de que mi hermano ya se había dormido, mientras que Tsubasa luchaba por mantenerse despierto, decidí desistir de seguir contando la historia y me puse a dormir…

Una luz entraba por la ventana…, que raro juraría que cerré la cortina para que no nos molestasen los primeros rayos de sol. Abrí los ojos y vi a un hombre alto de tez morena castaño y una barba poco poblada. La primera reacción fue darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, hasta que algo en mi cabeza me dijo que ese hombre no debía estar ahí, me levanté de un salto del "futon" y empecé a gritar:

- ¡MAMÁAAAAA HAY UN LADRON EN CASA! ¡ O PEOR PUEDE SER UN PERVERTIDO!

Con mis gritos de histérica desperté de sopetón a mis hermanos y miraron al hombre desconcertados hasta que Tsubasa dijo:

- ¡Ay va tu eres el hombre de ayer, eres el famoso jugador brasileño, Roberto Hongo! – y sus ojos se le iluminaron como estrellitas.

Al fijarme mejor vi que era el hombre borracho que hizo un espléndido centro a mi hermano haciendo que este anotara un gol a Wakabayashi.

- ¿Y cómo sabes si es él? – le pregunté, pues no sabía cómo rayos se había percatado que era un jugador famoso…

- Fácil, ayer mientras desempacábamos mis cosas, me fijé en una revista que hablaba sobre el mejor delantero de la selección brasileña y salía su fotografía.

- ¿Y como es que no me has dicho nada? – ya estaba me estaba ruborizando pues me había comportado como una loca delante de un famoso jugador, aunque el caso es ¿qué hace en nuestra casa?

- Vaya, vaya, no sabía que ibas a descubrir tan rápido jajaja y por cierto perdón por asustarte no era mi intención, pero vuestra madre me dijo que fuese a despertar – dijo Roberto desde el marco de la puerta.

- Perdóname a mí, no tendría que haber armado tanto alboroto – le contesté sin mirarle a los ojos, seguro que estaba más roja que la gorra de Wakabayashi… ¿a qué venía esa comparación? Demasiada sangre en mi cabeza…

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo? – oí la voz mamá detrás de la figura de Roberto.

- Nada señora Ozora, solo que su hija me ha confundido con un ladrón o, ¿era con un pervertido? - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Jajajaja que impresión les has causado a mis hijos – o por favor tierra trágame…- bueno ya que os habéis levantado iros a vestir y bajad a la cocina que el desayuno ya está hecho.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina ya cambiados vimos a mamá y a Roberto como ponían la mesa, una vez sentados nos repartieron unas cartas, eran de papá, abrí la carta muy contenta hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de él, básicamente nos decía que pronto llegaría a la ciudad y que nos traía regalos, que tan detallista…, además nos explicaba que conoció a Roberto mientras estuvo en Brasil y que venía por unos asuntos personales, vaya así que ahora tenemos a otro miembro de la familia (papá nos decía que los invitados los debíamos de tratar como a la propia familia).

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos os presentaré, Roberto estos son mis hijos, Tsubasa, Emily y Daniel. Emily y Daniel no son mis hijos biológicos sino mis sobrinos, pero los cuido y los quiero como si lo fuesen.

- Es todo un placer, por lo que me dijo el capitán Tsubasa y Daniel son bastante habilidosos con el balón, además de tener a una hija muy aplicada – vaya ese comentario hizo que me ruborizara.

- Oye Roberto, ¿nos enseñaras tus tácticas de fútbol? – ya estaba tardando Tsubasa en pedírselo…

- Pues claro chicos, pero primero me ha dicho tu madre que tenéis que iros a matricular, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero luego podríamos ir a la cancha de fútbol, así podré ver como entrenan el equipo de fútbol del Nankatsu.

- Es verdad Tsubasa ahora tendrás que entrenar duro para el partido contra el Shutetsu – le dije recordándole el desafío contra Wakabayashi – de paso podríamos explorar un poco más la ciudad, que no solo tiene la cancha de fútbol…¬¬

- Jajajaja vale, y esta vez Dani vendrá con nosotros.

- ¡Síiiii yo también quiero explorar! – exclamó emocionado mi hermano, la lástima es que no podía apuntarse al equipo, tenía que ser alumno de 5º grado.

Una vez acabamos de desayunar, fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, por lo menos yo cogí mi bolsito marrón y una cámara de fotos, tenía que hacer fotos de la ciudad para enviárselas a Yayoi. Tsubasa fue a buscar su inseparable balón, el cual ya no tenía nada escrito.

Mamá nos dio los papeles que necesitábamos para formalizar la matrícula y nos dirigimos rumbo a la escuela Nankatsu conversando animadamente haciendo pases con un balón.

**NOTA**

**Itadakimasu es que aproveche en japonés :).**

**Hola de nuevooooo, gracias memoriesofKagome por tu review :D me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, mientras haya alguien leyéndola la continuaré y me gusta que me des consejos así puedo mejorar mi escritura que estoy algo oxidada, hacía tiempo que no me ponía a escribir…y como tengo la manía de no releer las cosas pues a veces no me doy cuenta de que me repito mucho o utilizo las mismas palabras una y otra vez…a ver si consigo pulir ese fallo xD.**

**Por lo demás los ojos de Genzo leí que eran café oscuro/negro, los dejaremos en oscuros xD no sé porque pero sólo pensé en café.**

**Bueno, si algo no os cuadra o creéis que puedo mejorar aspectos de esta historia decídmelo ok?**

**Por lo que veréis combinaré un poco el manga con el anime antiguo, poco a poco van apareciendo escenas mías pero al principio quiero ir encarrilando la historia.**

**Espero que de momento os esté gustando mi fic ;).**

**Yuri-swan**


	5. El equipo de fútbol de Nankatsu

**EL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL DE NANKATSU**

Emily POV

Ya estamos oficialmente matriculados en la escuela Nankatsu, la buena noticia es que Tsubasa y yo iremos a la misma clase y Dani como es más que pequeño solo coincidiremos con él en las pausas del recreo y a la hora de comer.

Antes de partir Tsubasa le preguntó a la secretaria que horarios hacía el equipo de fútbol, típico de él ya quería empezar a entrenar, el problema que al estar de vacaciones no sabía si entrenaban por su cuenta, pero que normalmente después de clases tenían hora y media de entrenamiento.

- Tsubasa, más tarde nos podemos pasar a ver si están entrenando, tengo curiosidad que entrenamiento hacen - le dije para que se animara un poco.

- Es que no veo el momento de empezar a entrenar, ¡quiero ganar el desafío contra Wakabayashi y por supuesto el partido contra el Shutetsu! –exclamó Tsubasa muy, pero que muy emocionado con la idea de volverse a ver cara a cara con el portero.

- Jajajaja veo que el fútbol es tu mundo – Roberto se reía del entusiasmo de mi hermano.

- Pues sí que lo es, ¿no ves que siempre anda con un balón de fútbol a todas partes?- era obvio que la mayor pasión de mi hermano era el fútbol y Dani no se quedaba atrás cada vez mejoraba más su técnica y se le veía más interesado, al final sacaremos futbolistas en esta familia.

Fuimos por el centro de la ciudad y descubrimos algunos sitios de interés, yo personalmente vi una librería, donde vendían ejemplares en inglés y en otros idiomas. También pasamos por una pastelería, que por cierto tenía todo una pinta…, y pregunté si necesitaban algún ayudante, por desgracia no tenían intención de contratar a nadie, pero me dijeron que para otoño lo volviese a intentar que a lo mejor habría alguna plaza vacante.

Más adelante había un puesto de helados y cada uno nos compramos uno, ese día hacía mucho calor y helado sentaba genial. Pasamos por más sitios y pregunté por trabajo, todos me lo negaron, unos decían que era muy pequeña y otros que no tenía suficiente condición física…, hombre cargar y descargar botellas era duro, pero podía hacerlo. Resignada entré en una papelería y compré libretas para tomar apuntes, gomas y lápices, sino conseguía un trabajo rápido mis ahorros se acabaran enseguida.

Roberto me intentaba animar y decía que el de bien pequeño también tuvo que trabajar, pero que no me machacase por eso y disfrutara de los momentos que me daba la vida…, tal vez tenga razón, pero no quiero que tanto mamá y papá vayan justos económicamente por nuestra culpa y ahora también había que añadir que Roberto vivía con nosotros, más gastos…

Por un momento dejé de atormentarme por mis problemas y me dejé llevar y empecé hacer fotografías para que Yayoi viese lo bonita que era la ciudad, también hice unas cuantas de mis hermanos y de Roberto, pero quería alguna más espectacular… ¡pues claro que boba, el mirador del templo! Les propuse a los chicos de ir allí, Dani no había subido, por lo que estaba encantado con la idea, sabiendo de antemano que desde allí Tsubasa lanzó el balón a la mansión de Wakabayashi.

Una vez allí hice un montón de fotos, sobretodo del monte Fuji, del templo y no sé porque tuve que hacer una foto de la casa de Wakabayashi… ¿estaría entrenando como loco para superar a Tsubasa? Vi que había dos figuras en el jardín, ¿sería él y su entrenador? Quién sabe, lo raro es que desde ayer que no me quito de la cabeza al portero, pero si es un chico como los demás…, en fin intenté omitir de mi mente estos pensamientos, sin buen resultado, he hice más fotos, hasta que me percaté que en la cancha de fútbol había gente…

- ¡Tsubasa mira! Hay gente entrenando en el campo – señalé con el dedo a la dirección donde se encontraba.

-Serán los del Nankatsu, ¿anda, podemos ir un rato? Me gustaría ver como entrenan y así presentarme – nos propuso Tsubasa, supongo que la idea de jugar en un equipo de fútbol le debe entusiasmar, pero me pregunto si conseguirá jugar bien en equipo…

- Vale vamos, aún falta un poco para la hora de comer y también nos presentaremos, seremos compañeros desde el lunes – conocer a más gente…, la idea no me acaba de hacer gracia, me cuesta un poco socializarme con la gente, pero bueno mamá siempre dice que es bueno relacionarse…

Y en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en el campo, habían un montón de chicos (unos 10 más o menos), que llevaban puesto un uniforme de fútbol blanco con unas rayas azules a los lados, en pecho tenían escrito en caracteres japoneses "Nankatsu". Reconocí a un chico rapado entre todos ellos, Ishizaki les iba dando instrucciones, pero en definitiva eran un total desastre.

A un lado del campo habían tres chicos vestidos con uniforme negro masculino, lo que me impacto era que el cabecilla de los 3 era una chica, pues se le veía muy masculina y con mucho carácter.

- ¡Ánimo Nankatsu! ¡No se rindan, tienen que ganar al Shutetsu en el torneo!- animaba la misteriosa chica junto con sus dos compañeros, que traían pancartas de "lucha" y "vamos Nankatsu".

Ufff que mal juegan, deberían organizarse mejor, ¿no crees hermana? – me pregunto Dani, estos chicos necesitaban rápidamente un entrenamiento en condiciones o sino el Shutetsu los fulminará en 5 minutos de partido.

- ¡Voy a ir a presentarme! – de repente exclamó Tsubasa y entró dentro de la cancha de fútbol dirigiéndose en donde estaba el capitán del equipo.

En ese momento Ishizaki se percató de nuestra presencia cuando vio a Tsubasa ya dentro del campo:

- ¡Tsubasa! Qué bien que estas aquí, hace poco que empezamos a entrenar. ¡Chicos acercaros! Os presento a un nuevo integrante del equipo, ¡Tsubasa Ozora!

- ¡Mucho gusto! – exclamó Tsubasa mientras hacía un saludo al estilo militar.

- Bueno, como ves aquí es dónde entrenaremos, en el colegio no tenemos espacio, pero menos mal que pudiste ganarle a Wakabayashi, ahora tenemos un sitio mejor, aunque ya puedes ver…, no parecemos en nada futbolistas jajaja – el comentario de Ishizaki hizo que todo el equipo se cayese de espaldas al más puro estilo anime ¬¬…, que sincero que es este chico.

- ¿Así que tú eres el chico que nos consiguió el campo? – preguntó un chico más o menos de la altura de Tsubasa y con gafas.

- Vaya, no tiene pinta de deportista, más bien es un poco enclenque – comentó un chico alto y con pelo pincho peinado hacia delante.

- Chicos, no os dejéis guiar por las apariencias es todo un fenómeno – les aclaró Ishizaki al ver que los de su equipo no parecían muy convencidos del talento de mi hermano.

- Roberto, parece que no acaban de creer a su capitán…- dije un poco apenada, Tsubasa tiene muchas ganas de unirse a un equipo y esta era la ocasión perfecta, pero no parecían muy convencidos.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – y entró dentro de la cancha - ¿Por qué no hacéis que tire a puerta?, podréis ver su potencia de chute.

- Anda el borracho de ayer, ¿acaso vivirá por aquí?- dijo Ishizaki al ver entrar a Roberto- de todos modos es buena idea, Kenichi ves a la portería Tsubasa te tirará un penalti.

Todos estábamos expectantes, Tsubasa tomó carrerilla y chutó, el balón iba a toda velocidad hacía la escuadra y y y gooooooooool, el portero ni se inmutó, no pudo adivinar la trayectoria de la pelota.

- ¡Increíble! Por toda la escuadra.

- ¡Que potencia!

- No me extraña que Kenichi no haya hecho ni un solo movimiento.

Los comentarios alababan el bonito gol de Tsubasa, poco a poco lo veían con otros ojos, incluso pude ver que los animadores se quedaron de piedra ante tal proeza (parece que este equipo no marca muchos goles…).

- Uaaa, que chico tan maravilloso, ¿habéis visto? – dijo la chica con cara de soñadora.

- Sí, Anego por fin el equipo de fútbol tiene un jugador que vale la pena – le respondió uno de los chicos que tenía un tupe rizado.

- Que mono es… ¡Decidido seré su mayor fan! – vaya que éxito Tsubasa ya tienes a una fangirl.

Ya todos se habían puesto a calentar dando unas cuantas vueltas al campo, practicaron tiros a puerta, pases, pero les faltaba algo… ¿dónde estaba su entrenador?

Entré dentro del campo con Dani que había observaba muy atento el entrenamiento, por su cara se moría de envidia, pobre por edad aún no le dejaban entrar en el equipo. Los dos fuimos al lado de Roberto que también había observado todo el rato como practicaban.

- Roberto, ¿te has fijado? No tienen entrenador, si no tienen les será muy difícil que puedan ganar el partido del torneo, no tienen a nadie que les guie y les aconseje. – es cierto la figura de un entrenador en un equipo es importante, por muy bueno que sea Tsubasa si el equipo unido no hace nada estarán en desventaja.

- No te preocupes Emily, ¿qué piensas puedo ser entrenador?

- ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿En serio Roberto? Pero, pero…si tu eres jugador profesional, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? – no lo puedo creer Roberto entrenador del Nankatsu, sería maravilloso, pero ¿por qué se conforma en entrenar unos niños? Me da que oculta algo…

- Chicos, no está mal, pero necesitáis un entrenador – les dijo Roberto muy sonriente, ¿que se traerá entre manos este hombre?

- Eso ya lo sabemos señor, pero no hay nadie que nos quiera entrenar, nuestro último entrenador nos dejó después de perder todos los partidos de clasificación del torneo regional – le contestó Ishizaki bastante resignado.

- ¿Qué os parece si soy vuestro entrenador?

- No se ofenda, ¿pero que nos puede enseñar un borracho como usted? – Tsubasa miraba atónito la escena.

De pronto cogió prestado el balón que tenía Dani, el mismo que habíamos utilizado para practicar al salir de casa, y a toda velocidad se dirigió a portería, chutó y le dio al larguero.

- Lo que decía que nos va enseñar, ha fallado el tiro sin haber un portero, que vergüen… ¿eh? – no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase Ishizaki cuando vimos que Roberto se hizo con el balón que había rebotado del larguero, se impulsó hacía atrás en el aire haciendo una magnifica chilena y marcó rompiendo la red de la portería, madre mía que bárbaro…

- Buaaaaa increíble ¿habéis visto? Ha sido espectacular, ¿quién es este tipo? – me preguntó Ishizaki.

- Es un jugador profesional, Roberto Hongo, delantero centro del equipo nacional de Brasil – le contesté como si tener a un jugador profesional delante nuestro fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡QUÉ! – exclamó todo el equipo, estaban todos literalmente con las bocas abiertas.

- ¿Entonces me aceptáis cómo entrenador?

Ishizaki se tomó su tiempo en procesar toda la información, solo pudo contestar:

- Contratado.

- Pero capitán no tenemos dinero para pagarle – le dijo el chico de gafas.

- El dinero es lo de menos, así saldaré la deuda que tengo con los Ozora – así que era eso…

- ¿Está viviendo en tu casa Tsubasa? – Ishizaki no podía aún salir de su asombro, me da a mí que aún no se lo cree.

- Pues sí, papá lo conoció en uno de sus viajes y como tenía que venir a Japón le ofreció nuestra casa para hospedarse.

- Bueno chicos, se está haciendo tarde, porque no dejamos el entrenamiento para otro momento, ¿qué tal si el lunes empezamos oficialmente?

- Claro míster, ya habéis oído, el lunes empezarán los nuevos entrenamientos, ¿después de clase? – le preguntó Ishizaki a Roberto, éste solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se fueron yendo a sus casas sólo quedábamos nosotros cuatro, Ishizaki y el grupo de animadores. No sé porque pero la chica me mira raro…

Íbamos a irnos cuando vemos que Tsubasa chutó a portería e imitó lo que hace un momento había hecho Roberto, una chilena. Lo fue intentando una y otra vez sin descanso y es que Tsubasa nunca se rendía hasta que las cosas le salieran como él quería.

- ¡Ánimo Tsubasa tú puedes! – gritó la animadora.

- Ishizaki, ¿quién es esa chica? – le dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los animadores.

- Esa es Anego, la líder del club de animadores de Nankatsu es bastante gruñona y mandona, pero en el fondo no es mala persona.

Me la quedé mirando un rato, Anego, supongo que será su apodo, se la ve tan enérgica y persistente como Tsubasa.

- Uaaa mira hermana, parece que Tsubasa lo va a conseguir – me dijo Dani tirando de mí camiseta para que viese lo que estaba haciendo nuestro hermano y en efecto esta vez Tsubasa consiguió golpear el balón haciendo una bonita chilena, también marcó como Roberto pero a diferencia de él no rompió la red.

- ¡Viva Tsuba! – gritó Roberto.

- ¡Muy bien Tsubasa! – oí que también gritaba Anego.

Cansado, pero satisfecho Tsubasa recogió el balón y se acercó a nosotros.

- ¡Por fin lo he logrado!

- Quien la sigue, la consigue jeje

- Bua Emily estoy hambriento volvamos a casa.

- No hace falta que lo digas hermanito, todos aquí estamos hambrientos.

- ¿Así que eres su hermana? – oí una voz detrás de mí.

- Mmm sí

- Uff que alivio pensaba que eras su novia – me dijo Anego.

- No nos hemos presentado aún yo soy Emily, este de aquí es mi hermano menor Daniel y bueno ese de ahí es Tsubasa mi otro hermano, no somos hermanos de sangre pero como si lo fuésemos.

- Es un placer, me llamo Sanae, pero aquí todos me conocen por Anego jaja.

Salimos del campo de fútbol y nos fuimos para casa, hablamos animadamente, sobretodo de que el lunes empezaríamos las clases y nos preguntábamos si iríamos todos a la misma clase a excepción de Dani que por ser más pequeño le tocaría ir a otro curso.

En casa mamá ya nos tenía preparada la comida, riño a Tsubasa por traer la ropa llena de tierra. Cuando acabé recogí mi plato y subí a mi cuarto tenía que empezar a ordenarlo, aún era la única que no había desempaquetado nada.

Poco a poco fui ordenando y arreglando la habitación a mi gusto solo quedaba una caja, cuyo contenido ya sabía me limite a mirarla por largo rato hasta que la desplacé con el pié debajo de la cama. Me tumbé un rato boca arriba mirando al techo, después me giré y miré en la mesita de noche una fotografía donde salíamos Dani y yo muy sonrientes con nuestros padres biológicos, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía a la vista de todos, no pude reprimir una lágrima al recordarlos.

- Papá, mamá…- el cansancio me ganó la batalla y me dormí recordando uno de los días más tristes de mi vida.

**NOTAS:**

**Hola de nuevooooo, ufff esta vez he tardado en actualizar y no he quedado muy satisfecha con este capi, pero intentaré compensaros con otro de aquí poco ;).**

**Bueno que decir…ah sí! Me olvidé en el otro capi comentar lo que eran los futones, son las camas que utilizan los japoneses para dormir en el suelo.**

**Otra cosa más sé que soy lenta escribiendo, me enrollo como una persiana y parece que no avance, os prometo ser un poco más rápida :P**

**Por cierto, gracias a memoriesofKagome por tus review me gusta ver que hay alguien que le gusta la historia, ya ves Anego ya hizo su primera aparición, pero Misaki aún le queda un poco xD, pero tranquila que saldrá.**

**Siempre se me olvida una cosa en cada capítulo:**

**La historia de Captain Tsubasa no pertenece al igual que sus personajes, sólo me pertenece mis OCs Emily y Dani. Esta historia la escribo para entretener sin ánimo de lucrarme.**

**Intentaré en unas horas tener el próximo capi ;)**

**Yuri-swan**


	6. El primer día de clase

**EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE **

Tsubasa POV

Hacía ya un rato que no veía a Emily por ninguna parte, mamá y Dani se fueron a comprar al supermercado mientras yo y Roberto nos pusimos a practicar pases en el jardín sin dañar los bonsáis de papá.

- Roberto voy a ver que hace Emily, ahora vengo y continuamos con la práctica – le dije entrando a la casa sin esperar su respuesta.

Toqué a la puerta varias veces, pero nada, no obtuve respuesta y eso empezaba a preocuparme. Abrí la puerta y ahí la vi, tumbada en la cama dormida…buah! Me olvidé que aún faltaban por desempaquetar sus cosas y prometí ayudarla, se me fue totalmente de la cabeza.

No pude esconder una sonrisa al imaginarme que me diría Emily "claro como sólo tienes la cabeza puesta en el fútbol…", a veces tenía razón pero es que el fútbol me puede. Me fijé que ya había ordenado todo, en el suelo estaban las cajas de cartón vacías, por lo menos las tiraré a la basura. Sin hacer mucho ruido cogí las cajas y las saqué al pasillo, cuando ya no quedaba ninguna por sacar me fijé que la ventana estaba abierta, ¡como puede ser tan irresponsable que acaso quiere constiparse!

Supuse que el armario habría guardado alguna manta y en efecto saqué una manta fina para ponérsela por encima, además de cerrar la ventana, aunque hacía buen día el aire aún era frío.

- Listo así no pasará frío – dije en voz alta.

Miré a su mesita de noche, y allí estaba la foto de la que Emily nunca se desprendía, uno de sus mayores tesoros, pero al mismo tiempo su mayor dolor. Sabía de buen grado que aún no había superado la muerte de sus padres, fue duro para ella, para Dani y para mis padres. No recuerdo mucho a mis tíos, pero de lo poco que los conocía sabía que eran maravillosos, no sé como lo hace Emily para soportar su pérdida.

Un recuerdo me vino a la mente, el día en que Emily y Dani se mudaron a la casa que teníamos en Tokyo. Dani siempre le he visto muy vivaz, puede que aún no se percatase de la situación, mientras que Emily era otra historia, sus ojos no tenían el brillo ahora, su actitud era arisca y no hablaba mucho, se notaba que no estaba a gusto y la mayoría de veces se encerraba en el cuarto que compartía con Dani (**N.A:** luego acabó compartiendo habitación con Tsubasa), allí se pasaba horas sola.

Siempre me preguntaba el porqué de su soledad, yo desde pequeño me sentía solo, sin amigos que compartiesen mi afición, sin nadie que jugase conmigo a parte de mamá pues papá casi siempre estaba en alta mar, no podía entenderlo. Desde ese entonces Dani practicaba conmigo y era feliz, pero sabía que él necesitaba de su hermana y yo también quería verla sonreír de nuevo como cuando la vi por primera vez… Por suerte las cosas cambiaron y poco a poco Emily se abrió más, volvía a vivir y lo más importante es que se volvió más amigable, risueña, mi compañera de juegos, mi mejor amiga y la mejor hermana que uno puede desear.

- Tsubasa ¿ocurre algo? – Roberto entró en la habitación de Emily, no me acordaba que me estaba esperando para practicar, me quedé sumido en los recuerdos del pasado.

- Ups lo siento espero que la haya despertado…- dijo en voz baja el delantero brasileño.

- No te preocupes mi hermana tiene el sueño profundo, ni gritándole al oído puede despertarse jeje – es cierto mi hermana cuando duerme no hay quien la despierte y ojo que si amanece con mal pié puede ser terrible.

- Bueno en ese caso dejemos que siga durmiendo.

- Sí, que pena quería que se uniera a nosotros en la práctica.

- Otro rato será – y salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín, yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de salir me acerqué a Emily y le di un beso en la frente como ella suele hacer con Dani y conmigo antes de dormir y le dije susurrando:

- Siempre estaré a tu lado hermanita, nunca estarás sola, te lo prometo.

Emily POV

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, diooooooos me he quedado dormida, ¿por qué soy una dormilona? Hay algo que no me cuadraba, la ventana estaba cerrada, además de que tenía una manta por encima, alguien había entrado a la habitación mientras estaba dormida.

Me levanté perezosa de la cama, me acerqué al espejo, ¡vaya pelos! Cogí el peine y me cepillé el pelo, y me puse una diadema negra echando para atrás el flequillo. Salí de mi cuarto rumbo al baño, me lavé la cara para quitarme las legañas y así despejarme de una vez por todas.

- ¡Roberto, aquí pásamela!

- ¡Allá va Tsubasa!

Escuche sus voces, parece que estaban en el jardín, entré en la habitación de mis padres para verlos desde la ventana y allí estaban los dos la mar de felices, haciendo regates, pases y algún que otro chute. Me alegra que Tsubasa tenga una motivación para seguir practicando fútbol, su talento no se puede desperdiciar y con Roberto estoy segura que llegará a ser un gran jugador.

Me fijé que a un lado del jardín estaban amontonadas unas cajas de cartón, pero si las de Tsubasa y Dani las bajasmos ayer… ¡un momento! Tsubasa…, así que entraste a mi cuarto. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, mi hermano podía ser el más despistado del mundo, el más mimado y consentido, el que no tiene más que balones en su cabeza…, pero por encima de todo era uno de mis mejores amigos, y sin lugar a dudas un buen hermano.

- Gracias Tsubasa.

El fin de semana transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, Roberto les enseñaba nuevas tácticas a Tsubasa y a Dani, yo ayudaba a mamá en tareas de la casa, incluso me aventuré a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba. Por el camino iba pensando la forma en que podía ayudar al equipo de fútbol, tenía ganas de unirme a un club, pero el único al que quería unirme era al club en donde estaba mi hermano. El problema que como jugadora no encajaba, no solo porque era bastante pésima sino que era chica y las normas eran claras "equipo masculino de fútbol". Pero debía haber otra función que podía desempeñar…, de camino a casa me perdí, como no ya tardaba en confundirme de camino, y acabé encontrándome la biblioteca pública.

Decidí entrar, estaba emocionada pues encontré mi santuario. En Tokyo también iba a la biblioteca más cercana de casa para leer y hacer deberes, puesto que ahora no tenía trabajo y tenía que ir guardando los ahorros para emergencias, no podría comprarme libros, pero sí que podía cogerlos prestados ahora que sabía dónde estaba la biblioteca, todo gracias a mi falta de sentido de la orientación.

- ¡Buaah es enorme! –exclamé sin darme cuenta que el bibliotecario me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sshh, silencio mocosa estás en una biblioteca, no en el colegio.

- Perdóneme no quería molestar…- le respondí muy avergonzada, si es que cuando me dejo llevar…- disculpe señor me gustaría hacerme el carné de la biblioteca, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad.

- Mmmm está bien, pero recuerda que no debes armar alboroto este lugar…

- Es un lugar para leer con tranquilidad sin ser molestado – le dije continuando su frase.

- Vaya, vaya pues hace un momento no lo tenías muy claro…

- Ya lo sé, disculpe mi entusiasmo – otra vez me estaba avergonzando.

- Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Dirección? – tenía un formulario en la mano y un bolígrafo esperando para apuntar mis respuestas.

- Me llamo Emily Black, tengo 11 años casi 12, me acabo de mudar a la calle Kotei número 20.

- Es un lugar bonito, dime Emily ¿dónde naciste? No pareces japonesa.

- Nací en Inglaterra al norte de Liverpool, la ciudad de los Beatles, pero estuve viviendo en Londres, hasta hace tres años que vine a vivir aquí a Japón.

- Pues hablas muy bien el japonés.

- Eso es porque mi madre era japonesa, actualmente vivo con mis tíos, mi primo y mi hermano menor, ellos son la familia que me queda, me acogieron como una hija más al igual que mi hermano, por eso los considero como mis padres al igual que mi primo lo considero ya como un hermano – le expliqué sin ocultar un deje de tristeza en mi voz, siempre que hablaba de estas cosas no podía evitar los recuerdos que me venían de mis padres biológicos.

- Entiendo, bueno señorita, pues siempre serás bienvenida a esta biblioteca, siempre y cuando te comportes, aquí tienes el carné, tienes un máximo de préstamo de tres libros. El plazo de devolución son 15 días, pero tienes la posibilidad de ampliarlo.

- Muchas gracias señor – le contesté haciendo una reverencia.

- No hay de qué, pero mi nombre es Toya Ryoma, no hace falta que siempre me llames por "señor".

- De acuerdo Ryoma, pues hasta la vista, ya vendré otro día con más tiempo, mi madre me va a matar pues ya hace rato que debería de haber vuelto casa.

- Jajaja eres muy avispada, me gusta, pásate cuando quieras, nos vemos y cuídate. – me dijo haciendo adiós con la mano.

- Adiós y muchas gracias. – y salí de la biblioteca a toda prisa, seguro que en casa deben de estar preocupados por mí.

Al llegar mamá me riñó, pues se suponía que tendría que haber llegado con la compra hace rato, necesitaba algunos ingredientes para acabar de hacer la cena. Todo transcurrió con normal hasta que llegó el lunes.

¡Piriri, Piriri!

¿Agh que ruido es ese? Sin abrir los ojos golpeé con el puño la cosa que estaba sonando en mi mesita de noche y no me dejaba dormir.

- ¡Emily! Levántate el desayuno ya está listo. – oí que me hablaba mamá desde la puerta.

- 5 minutos más mamá – y me giré para el otro lado de la cama.

- Pero bueno, ¡esto es el colmo! Llegarás tarde el primer día – creo que está empezando a mosquearse.

- Déjamelo a mi mamá – esta vez era la voz de Tsubasa, ¿qué iba hacer…? ¡Ah no, eso sí que no!

Intenté levantarme para escapar, pero fue imposible Tsubasa saltó encima de mí y empezó hacerme cosquillas:

- ¡Ay no! ¡Basta! JAJAJAJAJAJA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR – uno de mis puntos débiles los cosquillas.

- ¡Anda una guerra de cosquillas yo también me apunto! – nooo Dani, tu no.

Y allí estábamos los tres batallando en mi cama, bueno mejor dicho, Dani y Tsubasa me estaban atacando a base de cosquillas por todos lados.

- ¡Niños ya basta! Os quiero en 5 minutos desayunando abajo, ¿me habéis escuchado?

- ¡Sí mamá a tus órdenes! – respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo, cualquiera se atreve a replicarla.

- Tsubasa antes de bajar ve a despertar a Roberto – le dijo mamá a mi hermano.

- ¿Aún no se ha despertado? Yo pensaba que los jugadores profesionales madrugaban para entrenar. – y salió de mi habitación junto con Dani.

Abajo ya estaba esperando mamá con el desayuno en la mesa me senté y esperé a que mis hermanos y Roberto bajasen.

- Parece que no soy la única a la que se le pegan las sábanas en esta casa – murmuré mirando de reojo a Roberto que entraba por la puerta bostezando.

- ¿Dijiste algo Emily? – mirándome con cara de "te he oído"

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada – me apresuré a decir – Bue-buenos días Roberto – a ver si cuela…

- Ay que contenta que estoy, ya vais a comenzar las clases y vosotros ya estáis en el último año de primaria.

- La verdad es que estoy nerviosa, ¿cómo serán nuestros nuevos compañeros? – a mí eso de conocer gente nueva no me gusta y menos…

- A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres presentarte delante de toda clase, o me equivoco ¿eh Emily? – esto último lo dijo Tsubasa como en tono de burla, me las va pagar y por doble ¬¬

- Jajaja estoy contigo hermano a Emily nunca le ha gustado hablar en público – otro que se apunta a la burla.

- ¿Y que pasa a caso es algo malo? – les dije mirándolos con cara asesina.

- N-no, no que va – respondieron los dos a la vez, menos mal que mi mirada nunca falla.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar recogimos la mesa y fuimos a por nuestras cosas, nos fuimos a la entrada, nos calzamos y salimos rumbo al colegio.

- Chicos esperad, voy con vosotros – nos dijo Roberto apurándose en ponerse uno de los zapatos.

- Roberto ¿les vas a acompañar a la escuela? – le pregunto mamá desde la puerta.

- No, hoy tengo que ir hacer unos recados por lo que no me espere para comer, les acompañaré un trozo hasta la carretera principal.

- ¿Recados? Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé, pero no se preocupe luego le cuento. – con eso Roberto se despidió de mamá al igual que nosotros.

- ¡Comed lo que os he preparado para almorzar! – nos decía mamá que había salido a la entrada.

De camino Dani, Tsubasa y Roberto iban haciendo unos cuantos pases, como no el balón también viene con nosotros, yo me limité a leer una hoja con los horarios de clase, a primera hora tenemos lengua y después ¡matemáticas! ¡Agh como odio las mates!

- ¿Qué pasa Emily? ¿Y esa cara? – me preguntó Tsubasa.

- Mates…

- ¿Eh? – parece que no entendió.

- A segunda hora tenemos mates…

- Nooooooo, podríamos haber tenido educación física. – prefería mil veces esa asignatura que no las mates.

- Jajaja venga que no es tan terrible, son solo mates no el fin del mundo – nos intentaba animar Roberto.

- Ya, bueno, si tú lo dices – a veces puedo llegar a ser muy pesimista.

- Chicos siento tener que dejaros, pero me tengo que ir- se disculpó Roberto y le pasó el balón a Dani.

- ¿Roberto te veremos más tarde a la hora del entrenamiento? – le preguntó Tsubasa.

- ¡Claro! Además tengo una sorpresa para todos. – nos guiñó el ojo – hasta luego, que os vaya bien el primer día – y se fue.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Eso ha dicho, pero Dani no te hagas ilusiones, yo creo que la sorpresa es para el equipo de fútbol.

- Pues vaya…, iremos a verlos ¿verdad Emily? – me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Síiii, pero primero al cole.

- ¡Quien llegue el último al cole tendrá que lavar los platos toda la semana! – a Tsubasa le encantaba proponer retos y más si eso hacía que se escaqueara de hacer tareas de la casa.

- ¡Yupii yo ganaré!

- ¡Ey chicos esperadme! No vale, sabéis que voy perder ¬¬ - siempre igual ellos corren más que yo.

En tiempo récord llegamos al colegio Nankatsu, a diferencia del viernes hoy estaba lleno de gente, de padres que traían por primera vez a sus hijos, de niños de nuestra edad, etc..

En el patio vimos a Anego con su grupo de animadores con pancartas de "bienvenidos", ¡pero si hasta tenían nuestros nombres!

- ¡El colegio Nankatsu da la bienvenida a su nueva estrella del equipo de fútbol Tsubasa Ozora y a sus hermanos Emily y Daniel Black! Venga chicos, ¡HIP HIP HURRA! – dijo Anego ondeando la bandera de "bienvenidos" en ese momento los tres teníamos cara de "tierra trágame", además de que quería pasar de desapercibida, luego tendré que hablar con ella y aclararle este concepto. Bueno, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente creo que soy la única pelirroja con ojos verdes del cole ¬¬.

En la lejanía vimos a un grupo de chicos acercarse corriendo, puede distinguir sin problemas que uno de ellos era Ishizaki, ¡salvados menos mal!

- Ey chicos bienvenidos, os enseñaremos el colegio ¿qué os parece? – nos ofreció amablemente, para después mirarme y guiñarme un ojo. ¿Que pretende ligar conmigo? Pues lo lleva claro…

- De eso nada quien les mostrará la escuela seré yo – saltó Anego de golpe y porrazo.

- Si hombre, ¿estás en tus cabales? – le recriminó Ishizaki.

- Pues claro.

- Muchas gracias Ishizaki, pero ya que se ha ofrecido que nos lo enseñe ella ¿no os parece? – nos pregunto a Tsubasa a mi hermano y a mí.

- Ningún problema, además Anego es muy divertida – le contesté, ya sé por dónde van los tiros…

- Bueno está bien, pero decidme ¿a qué clase vais?

- Mmmm vamos a la clase 1, 6º-1. – le contesté

- ¡QUE BIEN IREMOS TODOS JUNTOS! – gritaron todos inclusive Anego, vaya no será tan malo este primer día.

Anego nos estuvo enseñando los sitios más importantes, el patio, el gimnasio, el comedor, la enfermería y nos dijo dónde estaban los despachos del director y de los profesores, todos ellos en el cuarto piso. Aprovechamos que estábamos en cuarto piso, para acompañar a Dani a su nueva clase 4º-3 y luego nosotros subimos al quinto piso dónde estaban los últimos cursos.

Esperamos fuera de clase, una profesora esbelta de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros llegó y antes de entrar nos dijo:

- ¿Vosotros sois los alumnos nuevos? Yo seré vuestra tutora, Shizuka Minamoto.

- Mucha gusto profesora – respondimos los dos haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Esperaos un momento fuera, ahora os hago pasar.

La profesora estuvo pasando lista, cuando acabó abrió la puerta la puerta corredera:

- Pasad chicos, os toca presentaros delante de todos.- se veía una mujer Clase este año contamos con dos nuevos alumnos – con un gesto nos indicó que pasáramos.

Tsubasa con el balón en las manos fue el primero en presentarse:

- Hola a todos mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora, mucho gusto. – e hizo una reverencia delante de toda la clase.

- Ho-hola mi nombre es Emily Black, encantada de conoceros – imité el gesto de Tsubasa, ¡buah creo que estoy rojísima!

- Jajaja que chica más tímida, ¿vuestro padre es capitán de barco?

- Sí y viaja por todo el mundo – le respondió Tsubasa, un "wow" colectivo se escuchó por toda la clase hasta que Anego los hizo callar a todos.

- ¡Ya vale que no es un gallinero! Bienvenido a clase Tsubasa – acto seguido le guiñó el ojo, hubo quejas de las chicas de la clase, vaya mi hermano tiene éxito entre las chicas.

- Bien chicos vamos a ver dónde os sentáis

Miramos la clase y vimos dos asientos libres, uno al lado de Anego y otro al lado del chico de gafas del equipo de fútbol.

- Tsubasa si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado – le ofreció el chico y así lo hizo, yo me senté al lado de Anego, la cual estoy 100% segura de que preferiría a Tsubasa de compañero, pero no se quejó.

La mañana transcurrió con total normalidad, menos la segunda hora que se me hizo eterna por las dichosas mates, algo que me sorprendió fue la facilidad de mi compañera por el cálculo y me alegré de tenerla a mi lado, pues me podía resolver algunas dudas.

En el almuerzo salimos todos al patio a comernos lo que nos habían hecho nuestras madres, por supuesto Dani se unió a nosotros y le pregunté cómo le había ido, me dijo que se sentaba al lado de un chico que se llama Nitta y que era un poco reservado.

Cuando por fin acabamos las clases aquel día el equipo se puso a entrenar en el patio hasta que los del equipo de baseball lo reclamasen, por lo que me di cuenta Tsubasa ya en su primer día tenía ya un grupo de fans, cosa que a Anego le molestó muchísimo, ains como diría en mi lengua natal _love is in the air._

Después del cole, todos fuimos a dejar las mochilas a casa, Tsubasa se cambió y se puso una equipación de fútbol aún no tenía la del Nankatsu. Dani como no era miembro del equipo no se cambio y yo dispuesta a tener un lugar en el equipo me puse unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta. Me recogí el pelo y bajé las escaleras ya me estaban esperando mis hermanos.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – me preguntó Tsubasa.

- Mmm nada, simplemente que yo también quiero entrar en el equipo de fútbol.

- ¡QUÉ! – exclamaron los dos.

- Oye ni que fuese pecado, no voy a inscribirme como jugadora, quiero participar, aún no sé de qué manera, pero quiero ayudar.

- Jajaja que bien me encantará tenerte en el equipo.

Estuvimos esperando un rato hasta que todos aparecieron dispuestos a que Roberto los entrenara, hablando de Roberto ¿dónde se había metido? Todos empezaron a correr alrededor del campo, yo me senté a un lado con Dani a observar.

Me había traído conmigo un cuaderno y algo para escribir, se me había ocurrido una idea. Empecé a escribir los nombres de todos los jugadores, los que sabía claro, los otros puse el número de su dorsal y empecé a observarlos, me fijé en los puntos fuertes de cada uno y los puntos débiles, hay que decir que el equipo tenía muchos puntos débiles, habría que mejorar si queríamos ganar al Shutetsu.

Sin darme cuenta un equipo de fútbol de otro colegio había invadido el campo.

- ¡Anda pero si son los del equipo de Nishiguoka! – exclamó Manabu el chico de gafas, en la hora del almuerzo nos presento Tsubasa.

- Vinimos como prometimos – dijo un chico con el pelo negro pincho y un poco creído.

- ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó extrañado Ishizaki.

- ¿Cómo que qué promesa? Nos pidieron un amistoso. – replico el chico.

- ¡¿Un amistoso? – dijeron Ishizaki y Tsubasa muy sorprendidos.

- Jejeje fui yo quien pidió el amistoso – al lado nuestro estaba de pié Roberto, ¿de dónde carajo había salido?

- Ah…míster…- atinó a decir el capitán del Nankatsu.

- ¿Así que esta es la sorpresa Roberto? – que emocionado estaba Tsubasa.

- Vaya equipo, no me extraña que perdieran 30 a 0 contra el Shutetsu – ¿había oído bien? ¡Ese chico acaba de decir que perdieron 30-0! Vale que no cunda el pánico, uff creo que necesitamos un milagro para ganar.

- ¡30 a 0! – gritó Tsubasa.

- Jajajaja nos metieron una paliza, ¿a qué si Manabu? – encima se ríe después de tal humillación ¬¬.

- Nuestro equipo el Nishiguoka quiere ganar al Shutetsu, así que debemos ganarles por más goles – dijo el chico en tono burlón.

- ¡Bien dicho capitán!

- Será hijo de…, como nos puede decir eso – ui Ishizaki casi dices una palabrota.- Tsubasa, demuéstrales lo que sabes hacer.

- Sí.

- Venga chicos empiecen ya, sino se hará tarde – replicó Roberto.

- Roberto aún es muy pronto ¬¬ - le contesté.

- Jajaja vale pero no pongas esa cara. Cada tiempo será de 20 minutos, ¿entendido chicos?

Y empezó el partido, yo me salí de la cancha pues no quería que me golpeara ningún balón, observaría desde fuera el partido y apuntaría todos los datos que pudiera, inclusive del equipo de Nishiguoka.

El saque lo tenía el equipo contrario, el balón estaba en posesión del capitán del equipo que muy seguro de sí mismo animó a los delanteros a subir con él a marcar ya el primer gol. Ishizaki bastante molesto le hizo una entrada, pero fácilmente fue esquivado, uno a uno los del equipo de Nankatsu fueron a por el balón, olvidando un poco sus posiciones, error fatal, solo dejaron a dos defensas y parte del equipo contrario ya estaba abajo para recibir un pase del capitán y marcar gol.

- Jajaja Yo Urabe Hanji, capitán del Nishiguoka marcará el primer tanto, nadie puede parar mi dribleo.

Anotado queda en la libreta, Urabe Hanji, es el capitán, tiene velocidad y un buen control del balón, por sus habilidades debe ser mediocampista. Esta demasiado confiado, no está protegiendo bien el balón por el lado izquierdo, debe ser su punto flaco, su control es menor con ese pié.

Y así fue como Tsubasa le arrebató el balón, y corrió a gran velocidad a la portería contraria, una vez pasado el mediocampo se paró y dio media vuelta, ¿pero que hace si la portería está al otro lado? Volvió a pararse un pegó con todas sus fuerzas una patada al balón.

- ¡Qué! – exclamaron los jugadores de ambos equipos.

El balón iba a gran velocidad, uno de los puntos fuertes de Tsubasa era su potencia de tiro, pues la pelota surco todo el campo contrario hasta entrar en la portería, nadie pudo parar el balón, incluso el portero no se había movido.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? – Urabe Hanji no podía salir de su asombro, pues creo que no se imaginaba que el Nankatsu le marcaría tan fácilmente.

- ¡Muy bien Tsubasa! – le dijo Ishizaki a mi hermano, que estaba orgulloso de su primer gol.

Anoté a la libreta el primer tanto, vaya solo habían pasado 2 minutos desde el inicio del partido…

- Veo que tienes muy buen ojo, sabes observar con atención las jugadas y ves los puntos débiles de los contrarios, ¿tengo que considerarte como otra amenaza para el Shutetsu? – oí una voz detrás de mí, un chico alto con gorra me miraba con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Era él ¡Genzo Wakabayashi! ¿Qué hace aquí? Supongo que viene a espiar a Tsubasa.

Nos miramos por largo rato sin decir nada, parecía que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Me fijé que la gorra que llevaba estaba sucia y descosida, al igual que su ropa estaba toda manchada de tierra y tenía un par tiritas en la cara. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? ¿Acaso se ha alistado en el ejército o algo parecido?

- He estado entrenando si es lo que te estás preguntando, pero respóndeme a la pregunta. – ¿que pude leer mentes o qué?

- Pues sí, puede que sea una amenaza, aunque estos datos son para ayudar al equipo, no estoy de forma oficial en él.

- Hm pues si aún no estás… ¿por qué no vienes al Shutetsu? Allí serías mucho más útil.

- ¿Estás en tus cabales? Hellooooo soy del Nankatsu, no me voy a pasar datos de mi equipo a un equipo que no es de mi escuela.

- Como quieras, mi oferta era buena – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tu mismo puedes hacerlo, ¿sino porque has venido?, quieres espiar a nuestro equipo o mejor dicho a Tsubasa – _touché _por su cara vi que había dado en el clavo, aunque también vi que se puso un poco rojo… ¿estará enfermo?

Dejamos la charla de lado y nos pusimos a ver el partido en silencio, de vez en cuando iba anotando cosas en la libreta y me di cuenta que Wakabashi iba mirando de reojo, y me estaba molestando sobremanera, ni corta ni perezosa escribí "deja de meter las narices en mi cuaderno". ¡Ja! Por su cara vi que le había molestado, pero se lo merecía por metiche.

Como aún veía que espiaba continué escribiendo, pero esta vez en inglés, que Wakabayashi ahora que ¬¬ y escribí "EMILY 1 – WAKABAYASHI 0", esto dejo desconcertado al portero que me miro molesto y yo divertida le saque la lengua.

El partido iba muy bien, Urabe se encargaba que el equipo marcase a Tsubasa pero este se deshacía en nada de ellos, pues las fintas de Tsubasa eran mejores, iban ya 4 a 2, todos los goles fueron de Tsubasa.

- El Nankatsu solo tiene a Tsubasa, los demás en todo el partido no han hecho nada – aunque me daba rabia admitirlo tenía razón, mi hermano lo hacía casi todo incluso no le hacía falta ninguna asistencia.

- Cuando juguemos contra vosotros, el equipo habrá aprendido unas tácticas y mejorará técnica y físicamente ya lo verás.

- Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, somos los campeones nacionales, ¿cómo crees que nos va a ganar un equipo como éste? – le ignoré totalmente, en parte tenía razón era muy difícil, pero nada es imposible habría que entrenar duro.

- Hagamos un trato – me propuso de repente – si ganamos serás nuestra manager y recogerás datos para nosotros.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué debería hacer tratos contigo?

- Venga, ¿acaso no confías en tu equipo? – me está desafiando el muy…agh

- De acuerdo, pero si ganamos… ¿le darás clases de portero a mi hermano pequeño? – eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Tu hermano pequeño? – me miró extrañado.

- Aja, tengo dos hermanos uno de ellos es Tsubasa y el otro es mi hermano menor Daniel, aquel de allí al lado del hombre. – le dije señalando a Roberto y a Dani que iban comentando todo el rato el partido.

- Hecho – y los dos nos dimos la mano para sellar el trato.

- Y ahora vas a ver que en este equipo no solo Tsubasa mete goles – y lo miré con cara de "ya verás".

Tsubasa iba corriendo por el lateral izquierdo del campo, así que la única opción era: 1- chutar desde allí, aunque estaba difícil, 2- hacer un pase hacía atrás y 3- hacer un centro. Justamente Ishizaki estaba bien colocado para rematar y grité:

- ¡Tsubasa centra! – miró a ver quién podía centrar y se dio cuenta de la posición de Ishizaki, chutó y el capitán del Nankatsu no lo pensó dos veces y remató con la cabeza.

- ¡Muy bien Ishizaki! Ves te lo dije – y le guiñé el ojo, ¿pero qué hago? Ni que estuviese coqueteando, avergonzada a parte la mirada.

- Eso ha sido suerte, además lo has indicado tu no vale – me dijo queriendo tener él la razón, de verdad que tozudo es, pero espera…. ¿otra vez estaba rojo?

El partido acabó con la victoria del Nankatsu, había muchos aspectos a mejorar, pero con dedicación lo conseguiremos.

- Bueno chica nos vemos – y con la visera de la hizo un gesto de despedida, algo lo detuvo y se giró, me miró y dijo – gracias por lo del otro día fuiste muy amable – y se fue, ¿que había sido eso? ¿Por qué es tan agradable a veces y tan idiota otras? Este chico me desconcierta.

Entré a la cancha, el equipo estaba reunido alrededor de Roberto.

- Muy bien chicos, lo habéis hecho bien, pero necesitáis mejorar muchas cosas. ¿Cuándo va a ser el torneo de escuelas?

- Dentro de un mes míster – respondió Ishizaki.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero haremos lo que podamos y empezaremos por lo básico ¿Qué es para vosotros el balón? – les preguntó Roberto.

- Mmmm una herramienta para el fútbol – respondió Manabu.

- ¿Lo utilizamos para marcar?- contestó Ishizaki.

- Jajajaja eso está bien, pero aparte de todo eso – nadie respondió, así que Roberto les dijo – vuestro amigo.

- ¿Eh? – nos sorprendimos todos, eso siempre lo dice Tsubasa, pero que lo diga un jugador profesional...

- El balón es vuestro mejor amigo, por eso a partir de ahora iréis con él a todas partes y recordad odia que lo toquen con las manos.

- ¿Y el portero? – preguntó Kenichi.

- El portero lo puede coger por un corto período.

- Yujuuuu que bien – todos miraron a Kenichi con mala cara.

Por hoy ya todos nos íbamos a ir ya para casa, hasta que Roberto vio que llevaba el cuaderno en las manos.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí Emily? – me preguntó curioso.

- Na-nada – tartamudeé un poco, siempre que me pillaban haciendo algo me ponía muy nerviosa y me costaba trabajo articular palabra, y como un auto reflejo escondí la libreta detrás de mi espalda.

- Algo ocultas…¬¬ - fue más rápido que yo, me arrebató el cuaderno y lo ojeó – Emily…, esto es excelente, tienes un buen análisis de los jugadores y del juego, puedes ser de gran ayuda.

- ¿En serio Roberto? La verdad es que quería demostrar mi valía en el equipo, sé que no puedo entrar como jugadora, aunque pudiese no lo haría soy pésima, pero me gustaría ser miembro haciendo algo de provecho.

- Mmmm, pues a ver hagamos un trato - ¿qué pasa hoy, todo el mundo quiere hacer tratos conmigo? Ni que esto fuese la película del Padrino. – quiero que en una semana observes a todos los jugadores, su progreso y que deberían de hacer para mejorar, ejercicios, etc…

- Ufff pides mucho, pero lo haré trato hecho, pero si lo consigo ¿qué ganaré? – le pregunté queriendo saber que me ofrecía.

- Ser mi asistente y la manager del equipo.

**NOTAS: **

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo y con un megacapítulo, me refiero a por lo extenso xD. Puede que sea el último capi esta semana, me voy fuera unos días así que no podré escribir, sorry.**

**Cosas a comentar gracias de nuevo por tu review memoriesofKagome :D! Lo de Anego no lo tengo claro es que en el manga no la llaman Sanae, hasta que no acaba el campeonato nacional y después como se hace manager del equipo todos la llaman manager. En el anime antiguo sé que Tsubasa la llama Patty varias veces, menos una vez la llamó por su nombre para que se calmara, pero puedo estar equivocada y se me haya pasado por alto, investigaré más Ò.Ó. **

**Lo del trabajo de Emily, si aún es una niña, pero no trabaja muchas horas, más bien ayuda y le dan un dinerillo por ello como compensación, lo que no lo gasta en muchos caprichos y se lo va guardando (que ahorradora…, al contrario de la autora xD) y Hyuga es peor ese trabaja hasta tarde en la noche ahí el autor se pasó un poco.**

**Bueno Taro tendrá una aparición estelar ya lo verás ;), pero tiempo al tiempo, cuando aparezca habrá Taro para dar y vender.**

**Al final el capi lo tendría que haber titulado "tengo un trato que no podrás rechazar" xD anda que Emily en que historias te metes.**

**Mmmm más cosas la dirección que da Emily al bibliotecario me la he sacado de la manga y diréis ¿qué es Kotei? Pues según el traductor google es "emperador".**

**Que vaya bien y cualquier cosa duda o demás me lo decís.**

**Yuri-swan **

**PD:** **La historia de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, sólo me pertenecen mis OCs Emily y Dani. Esta historia la escribo para entretener sin ánimo de lucro.**


	7. Encuentros inesperados

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS **

Emily POV

Desde que Roberto empezó con su entrenamiento especial los muchachos habían mejorado mucho, gracias a que iban con el balón a todas partes. Me hace gracia recordar como de vuelta a casa el balón de Ishizaki se colaba en jardines ajenos por el despiste de su dueño, ocupado riéndose del pésimo control de los demás (como si él fuese ya un experto), sin mencionar que al día siguiente todo el equipo de fútbol, menos Tsubasa, había llegado tarde, fue muy gracioso ver como todos estaban fuera del aula en fila india con el balón en los pies. (**AN**: esta parte siempre la consideré muy cómica xD)

Me alegraba por ellos, el equipo estaba mejorando día a día, aunque los entrenamientos fuesen durísimos, ellos se esforzaban al máximo. Dani, que aún por su edad no podía entrar al equipo, empezó hacer el mismo entrenamiento que ellos e iba con un balón a todas partes, incluso practicaba con Tsubasa después de la práctica. Por sugerencia de Roberto, Tsubasa tenía un entrenamiento individual cada mañana antes de entrar al colegio, en el cual no tardó en unirse Dani.

Por mi parte iba a todas las prácticas, a las matutinas de Tsubasa, a las de después de las clases, a los entrenamientos de Roberto, solamente para observar y apuntar datos en mi libreta, haciendo un seguimiento de todo el equipo tanto del grupo como de cada jugador, como bien dijo Roberto. Lo único que me faltaba era escribir como podían mejorar después de éste duro entrenamiento, la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo, Roberto parecía que se adelantaba a todas mis ideas de práctica y de mejora, parecía que lo hiciera aposta.

Me quedan tres días para que se cumpla el plazo del trato que hice con el jugador brasileño y aún estaba un poco pérdida, ¡pero no me rendiré! Fue entonces cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza, podría consultar algún libro en la biblioteca, a lo mejor encontraba algo para poder hacer mi tarea.

Era sábado y los muchachos quedaron para entrenar por la tarde, así que tenía la mañana libre. Empezaba hacer calor, así que me puse unos piratas negros y una camiseta blanca de los Beatles mi grupo favorito, cogí mi bolsito y una chaqueta fina por si acaso luego tenía frío.

- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano Emily? – preguntó mamá sirviéndome el desayuno.

- Voy a ir a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros.

- ¿Ya tienes que hacer un trabajo? Sólo llevan una semana de clases.

- No es un trabajo del cole mamá, he de cumplir un trato que hice con Roberto, quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol como manager del equipo.

- Me alegra que quieras entrar, ¿pero qué clase de trato has hecho con Roberto? – mamá cuando quería era muy curiosa, debe de ser cosa de familia.

- Pues tengo que analizar al equipo, hacer un seguimiento y ver cómo pueden mejorar, pero para mejorar he de encontrar ejercicios que los ayuden a hacerlo, pero Roberto me quita todas las ideas, sé que aspectos tienen que mejorar, pero no sé qué ejercicios deben de hacer. – esto último lo dije un poco triste, bastante insegura, sé que cuando me proponía algo lo podía hacer, ¿pero y si esta vez no lo conseguía? Me daba miedo ir a la biblioteca y no poder encontrar las respuestas que buscaba y quedarme estancada de nuevo.

- Bueno, ya verás cómo lo consigues, en la biblioteca habrá algún libro de fútbol que hable de tácticas o algo por el estilo…-dijo dubitativa mamá.

- Eso espero, porque si no, no sé que podrían hacer…- acabé de desayunar, me fui a lavar los dientes, agarré mis cosas y me fui rumbo a la biblioteca, no sin antes darle un beso a mamá.

Para ser temprano había bastante gente por la calle, sobre todo aquellos que se levantan bien temprano a correr y a ponerse en forma, de vez en cuando debería hacerlo también. A lo lejos divisé una figura más que familiar con una gorra roja chillona, era ni más ni menos que Genzo Wakabayashi haciendo _footing, _como no quería que me viese me fui por otra a la biblioteca, no tenía ganas que me volviera a increpar con cosas del equipo, aunque la verdad es que a su lado me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar la biblioteca estaba abierta, parece que soy la primera, perfecto podré ir a mi aire sin que nadie me moleste.

- Buenos días jovencita, veo que has madrugado para venir hasta aquí – me dijo el señor Ryoma con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Ryoma, ya ve tenía que buscar información sobre un tema, ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde encontrar la sección de deportes? – le pregunté, puesto que sería la primera vez que buscaría algo en esa biblioteca.

- En el piso de arriba encontrarás esa sección al fondo a la derecha, está clasificada por deportes, pero dime ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en el deporte? – otro curioso como mamá…

- Bueno, no es que sea muy buena en los deportes de equipo, pero quiero presentarme como manager en el equipo del Nankatsu. El problema es que el entrenador del equipo me ha impuesto reto "mejorar el equipo a base de tácticas y ejercicios", pero todo lo que se me ocurre lo pone en práctica en los entrenamientos…Aunque la verdad ya tengo una ficha detallada de cada jugador, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo han de hacer para mejorar su estilo de juego.

- Vaya, vaya, interesante, pues en el apartado de fútbol encontrarás algunos libros muy útiles sobre equipos internacionales y su manera de jugar, podrías echar un vistazo a lo mejor se te ocurre algo, pero si aceptas un consejo deberías ver en qué posición debería jugar casa jugador y potenciarlos en ese puesto, para que sean unos expertos. – me aconsejo Ryoma muy astutamente.

- ¡ES UNA GRAN IDEA SEÑOR! – grité exaltada sin darme cuenta que estaba en una biblioteca, aunque era la primera en entrar por la mirada del bibliotecario no quería que alzase mucho la voz.

Shh, silencio señorita, recuerda que esto es una biblioteca, no hace falta que grites.

- Perdón no lo volveré hacer – dije agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzada -, pero muchas gracias por su consejo lo tendré en cuenta.

Dicho y hecho subí al piso superior a la sección de deportes en busca de libro de fútbol, miré en las estanterías y vi varios libros de fútbol como "Los niños y su fútbol", "La enseñanza del fútbol" y así unos cuantos más, perfecto ya tenía materia para empezar, pero hubo uno en concreto que me llamó la atención: El fútbol a sol y sombra, agarré el libro y lo abrí por una página cualquiera y empecé a leer…

[…]_Él solía parar los disparos fulminantes alzando una sola mano, tenaza que atrapaba y trituraba cualquier proyectil, mientras el cuero permanecía inmóvil como una roca_ […]

Vaya…, hablaba sobre Lev Yashin, considerado el mejor portero de la historia y apodado la "araña negra", curioso libro, leyendo sobre el portero no pude evitar pensar en Wakabayashi y en como paró los disparos de los capitanes de secundaria, la verdad es que fue impresionante.

- Veo que tienes el libro que buscaba – dijo una voz detrás de mí, del susto se me cayó el libro al suelo haciendo un ruido que se escuchó por toda la biblioteca, des de el piso de abajo el señor Ryoma nos observaba con el semblante serio. Avergonzada nuevamente, hice una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa, para no gritar un "lo siento" y fastidiarla aún más.

Volviendo al asunto de antes observé que el libro ya no estaba en el suelo, si no las manos de la persona que me había asustado, Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿qué hacía ahí? Hace tan solo media hora que lo vi corriendo por la calle, pero ahí estaba enfrente de mí sosteniendo el mismo libro que quería leer.

- Buenos días Wakabayashi, veo que también te gusta venir a la biblioteca – a decir verdad me percaté que aún llevaba puesto el chándal de correr. El no dejaba de mirarme con esa mirada penetrante que tiene, sonrió y me dijo:

- Te sorprendería cuales son mis gustos, pero dime ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la biblioteca? – otro que se suma al carro de los curiosos…

- Buscar información – le solté tajante – disculpa, ¿podrías devolverme el libro? Quería acabar de leer una parte…

Se apartó un poco de la barandilla y creo que de la visión del bibliotecario que no le sacaba ojo de encima, yo le seguí pues quería que me devolviese el dichoso libro…

- Toma te lo doy – ui aquí hay gato encerrado…

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Nada, te lo estoy devolviendo.

Arqueé una ceja y dije:

- Hace un momento dijiste que también estabas buscando el mismo libro.

- Sí, pero tú lo has encontrado primero. – me respondió haciendo una mueca burlona.

Al final me acerqué a coger el libro, si soy tonta, pero ya me tenía harta ese jueguecito…, al intentar cogerlo lo alzó para que no pudiese llegar. Y como una boba le seguí el juego, sería por instinto, pero sin importarme nada me acerqué más y de puntillas intenté pillarlo, nada. Hice un par de saltitos y tampoco, el muy idiota me miraba divertido, pues no me había percatado que me estaba apoyando en él para alcanzar en libro…

Al darme cuenta, le miré a los ojos de forma desafiante, parece que no se esperaba esa reacción en mí. Nos miramos por largo rato sin decir nada, parecía una guerra de miradas hasta que él cedió y me dio el libro.

Lo cogí y me fui a la mesa dónde tenía todas mis cosas, un rubor empezó a aparecer en mis mejillas, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico que fuesen mis hermanos, y que ojos tan bonitos a primera vista con la luz del sol parecen más claros, pero en realidad son bastante oscuros, penetrantes, como si quisieran atravesarme y llegar a hasta mi alma.

Volví en mí, ¿en qué tonterías estaba pensando? Sólo quería jugar conmigo o definitivamente le encantaba sacarme de mis casillas. Me senté y empecé hacer a lo había venido. Por su parte, él se sentó en frente con otro libro "grandes leyendas del fútbol" en su portada estaba la foto de Pelé y empezó a leer, yo hice lo mismo, miraba por el índice de los libros el tema que necesitaba y leía, lo más importante lo anotaba en mi libreta de apuntes, hasta que vi que ya tenía bastante cosa, no dejé de lado libros y empecé a pensar en nuevos ejercicios para el entrenamiento.

Basándome en el consejo de Ryoma empecé a agrupar a los chicos por puestos a partir de su condición física y aptitudes, a partir de ahí esbocé un plan para cada puesto. He de reconocer que me estaba saliendo bien, el problema no tenía ejercicios para portero, así que ojeé el libro por el cual Wakabayashi y yo peleemos antes, pero nada sólo hablaba de grandes figuras del fútbol, nada de tácticas y técnicas entrenamiento...

- Aaaah – solté un suspiro, continuaré mi búsqueda en otros libros…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo Wakabayashi, ¿parecía preocupado?

- No es nada, simplemente que esto me está costando más de lo que yo creía –le contesté con un deje de tristeza, me di la vuelta y seguí buscando en las estanterías.

-No había nada…, parece ser que todo lo de portero no existía o no se divulgaba tanto, ya no sabía que pensar. Volví a mi asiento y allí estaba Wakabayashi mirando mi cuaderno de notas con mucho interés.

- Ei, deja eso, es información confidencial – le arrebaté el cuaderno de las manos y le saqué la lengua, ¿qué se creía?

- Así que te falta el portero.

- ¿Lo has leído todo?

- Eres bastante buena, sigo pensando que tu don de análisis está desaprovechado en ese equipo.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Yo estoy muy contenta con lo que hago, pero si no consigo superar este reto no conseguiré entrar en el equipo – ups! Se me escapó, que bocazas estoy hecha…

- Era eso… ¿tan importante es para ti? – dijo muy seriamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Dije que si realmente es muy importante para ti entrar en el equipo.

- Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí.

- Hmm – soltó sin más se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas – ¿te vas a querer llevar algún libro?

- ¿Yo? Emm, si el de "fútbol a sol y sombra" – atiné a decir, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Colocó todos los libros en su sitio, como si supiese de memoria donde va cada uno, menos el que me iba a llevar y el que tenía en la mano. Se volteó a verme y dijo:

- ¿Vamos?

- V-voy – titubeé al contestar.

Bajamos hasta el mostrador dónde estaba Ryoma, entregamos los libros que nos íbamos a llevar para que tomase nota:

- Señor Wakabayashi, otra vez por aquí, me sorprende que encuentre libros que no haya leído del apartado de fútbol. Le recomiendo que el próximo día eche un vistazo a la sección policíaca y de intriga, hay nuevas novelas que le pueden interesar. – le dijo amablemente el bibliotecario y dándole el libro que se iba a llevar.

- Gracias Ryoma, tomaré nota.

- A ver señorita Black, vaya buena elección le gustará, esperó que haya encontrado toda la información que buscaba. – y me dio el libro.

- Sí, casi toda, la verdad es que hay libros muy útiles con mucha información. Por cierto, gracias por su consejo ha sido de mucha ayuda.

- No hay de qué. Una cosa chicos la próxima vez no os peleéis en la biblioteca ¿entendido?

- Si señor – dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Así me gusta, bueno que paséis un buen día.

- Adiós señor Ryoma

- Igualmente, adiós Ryoma – le respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Salimos de la biblioteca, empecé a seguir a Wakabayashi por la calle, la verdad es que no sé que quería:

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – me preguntó sin mirarme.

- Bueno, tengo algo de sed – ¿a dónde quería llegar todo eso?

- Conozco un sitio dónde preparan buenos batidos, yo invito – esta vez se giró para decírmelo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

- ¿Eh? ¡Si hombre! Ni hablar no me gusta que me inviten, no soy una mantenida ¬¬.

- Jajajaja venga mujer, será sólo esta vez, si quieres la próxima vez invitas tu.

- Está bien – que remedio…

Me llevó a una cafetería muy bonita del centro y dónde los batidos estaban buenísimos, hacía tiempo que no me tomaba uno…, pero aún no entendía porque me había traído aquí, ¿qué intenciones tenía? Creo que se percató que desconfiaba de él.

- Te preguntarás porque te he traído aquí, tu cara lo dice todo Emily – será tonto ¬¬ - te voy ayudar.

- ¿Así, en qué? – le pregunté escéptica.

- Te diré que ejercicios puede realizar un portero.

- ¿En serio? – se me iluminaron los ojos como estrellitas, a-alto el carro, esto seguro que es una trampa - ¿a cambio de que Wakabayashi?

- Hmm, ya me estoy dando por pagado.

- No me lo creo, seguro que quieres algo a cambio.

- Te digo la verdad, mira que llegas a ser desconfiada…, pero si te pones así, eres buena en inglés, no?

_- Of course_, estás hablando con una nativa ¬¬

- Pues dame clase de repaso, así me puedes pagar el favor que te voy hacer, ¿trato hecho? – me alargó la mano para estrechar la mía y así sellar el trato.

- Trato hecho – y alargué la mano también, espero no haberme metido en un buen lío…

**Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero lo siento :(, debería haberme puesto antes, pero entre trabajo, estudios, me ido poniendo enferma, vacaciones y que no tenía mucha inspiración, pues no me he puesto, espero ir continuándola ahora que he tenido algo más de lucidez.**

**Quiero destacar algunas cosas del capi: **

**1. El libro que cito en el capi es verdadero, lo que es del año 95 y la serie es anterior, pero no sé me gustó encontrar lo del mejor portero de la historia :D.**

**2. Os preguntareis porque Genzo necesita clases de inglés, pues porque como buen japonés le cuesta mucho xD, con sus padres que viven en Inglaterra habla japonés así que no lo práctica, pero ya habréis notado que le gusta pasar tiempo con Emily ^^.**

**Ya estoy preparando el próximo capi **

**Yuri-swan**


	8. La cuenta atrás

LA CUENTA ATRÁS

Emily POV

Después de un rato de charla, Wakabayashi me acabó diciendo unos cuantos ejercicios para que los realizase el porteo, además me dijo cuales eran los puntos fuertes de todo guardameta.

Estaba tan contenta, ya tenía todo lo que me pidió Roberto, esa misma tarde podría enseñarle todo mi arsenal, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo…, ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si mi trabajo no era lo suficiente bueno? Las dudas me carcomían y eso no pasó desapercibido por Wakabayashi:

- ¿Estás bien Emily? – me preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Y si a Roberto no le gusta el trabajo que he hecho?

- ¡No digas bobadas! Está muy bien, si no te cogen en el equipo es que realmente no te valoran lo suficiente, pero si es así el caso sería un alivio para el Shutetsu, eres una amenaza Emily.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué me ayudaste? – no lo entendía si soy una amenaza para ellos, ¿por qué me ayuda?

- Te ayudo, porque veo la pasión que le pones y porque estás mucho más mona cuando sonríes – ¿esto último me lo ha dicho ruborizado?

- Gra-gracias – ahora era yo la que me ruborizaba…, estuvimos un rato sin decir nada, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Así que me encontraba "mona"…

- Además si no te cogen, el Shutetsu te ficharía sin ningún problema – dijo con suficiencia. Vaya se rompió el encanto del momento, este chico es un presuntuoso y un presumido cuando quiere.

- ¡Qué manía! Ya te dije que no me iría a tu equipo a no ser que el Nankatsu pierda, cosa que dudo.

- Estás muy segura de que vais a ganar, pero recuerda nuestro trato, si perdéis serás nuestra manager, te guste o no – me dijo con tono desafiante.

- Claro que me acuerdo, pero mira que estás pesadito con el tema. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy… - estaba disfrutando mucho con él hasta que salió el "tema". No debo olvidar que Wakabayashi sigue siendo el rival de Tsubasa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? – me miró perplejo, de repente toda su arrogancia había desvanecido.

- Si, igualmente se hace tarde, tengo que hacer deberes, sin contar que seguramente tendré que ayudar a Tsubasa a hacerlos, además está el entrenamiento de la tarde…

- Vale, vale, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ya quedaremos otro día… - sin más se levantó, fue al mostrador y pagó la cuenta, yo le seguí hasta la puerta y salimos de la cafetería sin decir nada. Caminamos un rato sin decirnos nada, hasta llegar a la calle principal, sino recuerdo mal su casa estaba cruzando la calle a la derecha al contrario que la mía:

- Bueno, nos vemos otro día, entrena duro si quieres ganar a mi hermano.

- Hm, vosotros también, quiero ver hasta dónde sois capaces de llegar. Por cierto, ¿cómo tienes los sábados por la mañana?

- Pues…, de momento no tengo nada los tengo libres, ¿Por qué?

- Tienes muy mala memoria, acuérdate en que hemos quedado en que me ayudarías con el inglés, podemos quedar en mi casa después de haber jugado el torneo, ¿te parece bien?

- Está bien, pero no sé la dirección de tu casa… - aunque su casa era la más grande de la ciudad, sabía más o menos dónde estaba, pero mi mala orientación podía jugarme alguna mala pasada, así que prefiero tener una dirección por si me pierdo...

- Dame tu libreta y un bolígrafo – saqué de mi bolso la libreta y algo para escribir y se lo di a Wakabayashi. Abrió la libreta por el final y empezó a escribir, cuando acabó me lo devolvió y se fue. Me quedé mirando cómo se iba, este chico tiene un ego impresionante, pero bueno que le vamos hacer… Abrí la libreta por dónde había escrito el portero maravilla y vi que había escrito su dirección con algunas indicaciones "por si me perdía", cosa que agradecí. Más abajo había escrito en letras occidentales _good luck!_, eso hizo que inevitablemente sonriera, pues había tenido un bonito detalle. Alcé la vista y vi como estaba al otro lado de la carretera mirándome, sonrió, se ajustó la visera de la gorra y se marchó.

Genzo POV

Nunca antes me había pasado, pero con esa chica me sentía muy a gusto, feliz, pero sobretodo no me sentía solo. Esta mañana como de costumbre me levanté para correr como parte de mi entrenamiento, pero no llevaba ni 15 minutos cuando vi una cabecita roja en la lejanía, era ella, la única pelirroja que conocía andaba sola por la calle muy temprano en la mañana.

Vestía con unos piratas negros y una camiseta blanca con algo estampado, no distinguía bien que era, además llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas que la hacían aún más adorable, ¿adorable? Genzo Wakabayashi ¿des de cuando ves que una chica sea adorable? Vi como a la primera calle giraba y como un impulso la seguí hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí la vi en la sección de deportes y me acerqué sin hacer ruido. En un principio me gustó hacerle rabiar, hasta que vi que el señor Ryoma nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí coger uno de los libros que tanto me gustaban y empecé a leer, bueno lo intenté en todo caso, ya que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a ver que hacía Emily. Ver lo concentrada que estaba me gustaba, admiraba su dedicación y en cierto modo su testarudez. Dejé de leer cuando hizo un sonoro suspiro, parecía enojada, le pregunté que le pasaba, a lo que me contestó que no era nada y sin más se levantó y se fue a buscar más libros.

No lo voy a negar, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber en qué rayos estaba metida para dedicarle tanta atención. Sin que se diese cuenta agarré el cuaderno y para mi asombro lo que leí era un programa de entrenamiento de fútbol, uno específico para cada posición, menos para el portero, por eso se levantó a por más artillería…, pero no encontraría lo que está buscando, lo sé…me he leído todos esos libros…

Quería verla contenta, por alguna extraña razón no quería que estuviese frustrada…la mala pata fue cuando mi pilló leyendo su libreta y empezó a meterme bronca por ello. Me explicó que lo que estaba haciendo era una prueba para entrar en el equipo, era algo que le importaba mucho, así que se me ocurrió ayudarla, pero este no era el mejor sitio para explicarle los ejercicios, sino nos ve hablar el señor Ryoma se enfadará mucho.

Me levanté de mi asiento, le pregunté si quería llevarse algún libro en concreto y asintió cuando me respondió que quería tomar prestado el libro "fútbol a sol y sombra", un libro que me gustó mucho. Por mi parte me llevé el que estaba "medio" leyendo.

Al salir de la biblioteca pensé dónde podíamos ir, de hecho tenía algo de sed, así que fuimos a una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, dónde hacen unos batidos muy buenos, allí le dije que la iba ayudar con los ejercicios de portero.

En un principio parecía desconfiar de mi, incluso me dijo que si lo hacía por algo a cambio, en serio no lo hacía porque quería algo de ella, ¡por una vez que quería ayudar sin recibir nada! Que mala imagen tiene de mí la gente…, así que se me ocurrió que podría ayudarme con el inglés y darme clases particulares.

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades, hasta me llegó a confesar ser una súper fan de los Beatles, por eso llevaba una camiseta de ellos…, todo iba bien hasta que fui un bocazas en toda regla.

Cuando nos fuimos de la cafetería estuvimos andando por un buen rato sin decirnos nada, de vez en cuando la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, me fijé en las pecas que tenía en las mejillas y en la nariz, en como su pelo rojizo se parecía a las llamas del fuego cuando este le daba directamente la luz del sol, en su nariz respingona, en lo blanca que era su piel…, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al lugar dónde nos teníamos que separar.

Al despedirnos le pregunté si los sábados por la mañana los tenía libres para que viniese a mi casa a dar repaso de inglés, a lo que respondió que de momento no tenía nada, cosa que me aliviaba, quedé con ella el siguiente sábado después del torneo inter-escolar Nankatsu-Shutetsu, alegando que tenía que entrenar duro para vencer a su hermano. Me dijo que no sabía mi dirección y se la escribí en su libreta a la parte del final para que no le molestase con las notas que tenía tomadas, cuando acabé de escribir le puse más abajo _good luck_, espero que tenga suerte y el entrenador le deje ser la manager del equipo… Cuando acabé le entregué el cuaderno y me fui sin decir nada, no quería decirle adiós, me sentía muy a gusto con ella, podía pasar horas, días, incluso semanas que no me cansaría de su compañía.

Me giré para verla des de el otro lado de la calle, estaba leyendo lo que había escrito, juraría que estaba sonriendo, en ese caso le gustó mi mensaje. Al llegar a casa me encontré con John que me dio la bienvenida tirándome al suelo y lamiéndome:

- ¡Para John! Luego jugaré contigo – adoro a mi perro siempre ha estado a mi lado.

- Genzo, veo que ya has acabado tu entrenamiento matutino ¿ha ido todo bien?

- ¡Hola Mikami! Sí, ha ido incluso mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Emily POV

Esa misma tarde el equipo de fútbol se reunió para hacer su entrenamiento, como de costumbre fui a verlos, pero esta vez iba con algo más con mi pase para entrar en el equipo.

Cuando los chicos se dispusieron a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, me acerqué a Roberto:

- Roberto tengo lo que me pediste.

- ¿En serio? No lo esperaba hasta el lunes, pero bueno veamos que me traes…- abrí mi libreta y le mostré mi trabajo, cogió el cuaderno y empezó a leer. Estaba nerviosa, porque veía que no decía nada, pasaba página y leía y así hasta acabar mi escrito. Lo cerró, me lo entregó y dijo:

- ¡Chicos un momento venid todos! – todos se acercaron a escuchar lo que les diría Roberto, pero no lo entendía ¿y yo qué?

- Vais a empezar hacer un entrenamiento especial, primero os pondréis en dos filas y empezareis hacer pases, luego os dividiréis en grupos y haréis ejercicios más precisos, ¡venga todos a entrenar!

Todos se fueron a hacer los ejercicios, los que yo había escrito en la libreta… ¿pero de que va? ¿Por qué no me dice nada Roberto? Miraba con enojo el entrenamiento, pero a la vez disfrutaba verlos hacer mis ejercicios, los chicos se lo estaban pasando bien, incluso Dani ayudó al portero lanzándole balones bajos y con efecto para que pudiese para cualquier tiro.

A mitad del entrenamiento llegó el club de animadores de Nankatsu con Anego en cabeza, gritando una y otra vez lo bueno que era Tsubasa y dándole ánimos al equipo, pero sobretodo a mi hermano.

Cuando finalizó el entrenamiento Roberto mí indicó que me pusiera a su lado:

- Bien chicos, ¿qué os aparecido el entrenamiento de hoy?

- Ha sido muy divertido, además al dividirnos en las posiciones que jugamos hemos podido fortalecer nuestra técnica – respondió Manabu ajustándose las gafas.

- Es cierto, de esta forma podemos concentrarnos más en el objetivo de cada posición – dijo Ishizaki reiterando lo que había dicho anteriormente Manabu.

- ¿Así que todos han disfrutado del entrenamiento de hoy? – preguntó Roberto a todos.

- ¡Sí!

- Pues el artífice de todo esto ha sido Emily – en ese momento me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿En serio Emily? No pensaba que supieras tanto de fútbol – dijo Ishizaki.

- Bueno, convivo con dos fanáticos del fútbol, además de un jugador profesional brasileño, no sé algo se me debe de pegar, no Ishizaki? – le respondí con sarcasmo.

- Hay como te pones mujer…, bueno mira para hacer las paces, ¿por qué no me das un besito eh? – me dijo alzando las cejas con picardía.

- ¡Serás guarro Ishizaki así no se le habla a una chica! – fue Anego la que se me adelantó a darle una colleja al burro de Ishizaki.

- Bueno, bueno, chicos que haya paz…- intentaba Roberto poner fin a la pelea.

- ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho Emily? ¿Por qué nos has hecho un entrenamiento? – me preguntó Tsubasa curioso.

- Esto…, verás es que me gustaría entrar en el equipo, no como jugador está claro, pero si como vuestra asistente o manager – respondí bastante tímida y miré a Ishizaki él era el capitán del equipo, él tenía la última palabra.

- ¿Nuestra manager? Bueno, no nos vendría mal, y puedes dar ideas para mejorar el equipo…- cerró los ojos y pensó durante un rato- ¡por mí estás admitida en el equipo! ¿Qué me decís chicos?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo

- Y yo

- Yo también – así sucesivamente los integrantes del Nankatsu iban respondiendo hasta llegar a Roberto.

- Bueno _mister_ ¿qué piensa? ¿La admitimos en el equipo? – dijo el capitán del Nankatsu.

- Mmmm… ¡pues claro que sí! A partir de hoy Emily será la manager del equipo y mi asistente.

- ¿En serio Roberto? – no me lo podía creer ¿su asistente también?

- Has hecho un trabajo formidable, así que también me ayudarás a desarrollar los entrenamientos y la táctica para el partido del torneo.

Creo que decir que este era uno de los días más felices de mi vida era exagerar, pero la felicidad que sentía en este momento podía ser más o menos la misma.

- ¡Un hurra por la nueva manager! ¡Hip hip HURRA! – gritó Anego y todos los animadores del Nankatsu, mientras todo el equipo me cogió y tiró por los aires en forma de celebración, fue muy divertido.

- ¡Viva Emily! ¡Viva la nueva manager! - en el aire divisé a lo lejos del campo un chico subido a una bici y con gorra roja, no pude evitar sonreír y pensar "gracias Genzo".

Roberto POV

Los días fueron pasando y el torneo ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los chicos se esforzaban al máximo y habían mejorado considerablemente, inclusive Tsubasa y Dani, aunque no juegue por edad también había mejorado mucho. Emily aportaba frescura en el equipo, su dedicación y empeño hace que el equipo se esfuerce más, además de planear conmigo los entrenamientos, se encarga de limpiar los tacos de los chicos, de traerles agua, toallas y demás cosas para que entrenen a gusto.

Al día siguiente de hacerla manager Ishizaki apareció con una camiseta sin número del equipo para que ella también la llevara en los entrenamientos. Todos estaban muy contentos de tenerla en el equipo inclusive yo, pude ver los lista que es y su don por hacer tácticas y su visión analítica del fútbol y de los jugadores.

Como último entrenamiento pensamos que sería bueno que Tsubasa fuese el portero para que se diera cuenta cuales son los disparos que cuestan más de parar, Emily dijo que así Tsubasa tendrá una idea más precisa de qué tipo de chutes deberá tirar a puerta para poner en apuros a Wakabayashi.

Hablando de Wakabayashi, el otro día Manabu comentó que no asiste a la escuela por el duro entrenamiento que se está sometiendo, parece que el rival de Tsubasa es muy competitivo y no le gusta perder. Incluso no entrena con sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que corre el rumor de que puede estar lesionado, cosa que alegró mucho a Ishizaki, pero Emily le recriminó que no debe de alegrarse, pues en general el equipo del Shutetsu es bueno, pues habían ganado el campeonato nacional.

Des de ese día Emily lleva consigo un abanico de papel, cuando alguien se pasa de la raya los golpea, la verdad es que cuando quiere tiene muy mal carácter, sobre todo golpea a Ishizaki que intenta engatusarla todo el rato y siempre grita:

- ¡ISHIZAKI! ¡CUANDO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR!

Pero bueno, hacen que los entrenamientos sean más divertidos.

Tsubasa POV

¡Mañana ya es el gran día hemos trabajado duro y seguro que ganaremos! Hoy he aprendido que los tiros bajos y los tiros con efecto son los más difíciles de parar, así que prepárate Wakabayashi mañana pienso marcarte un gol cueste lo que cueste.

De camino a casa con Roberto, Emily y Dani nos encontramos a un chico de nuestra edad que llevaba un balón, nunca lo había visto ¿jugará en algún equipo?

General POV

Esa misma noche todos en sus casas se preparaban para el gran desafío de mañana, todos habían entrenado, era el momento de dar paso quien era el mejor.

- Dios mío haz que mañana ganemos te lo ruego – rezaba el capitán del Nankatsu des de su habitación – Ah! Y también quiero marcar un gol, ¡a lo mejor de esta manera Emily me da un beso!

- ¡Ishizaki duérmete de una buena vez!

- Sí mamá…

En casa de los Oozora todos estaban acostados en sus camas y durmiendo menos Tsubasa y Emily, uno pensando en su desafío con cierto portero" paralotodo" y la otra pensando en tácticas para burlar la defensa del Shutetsu, a decir verdad un día fue a escondidas a un entrenamiento para espiar sus jugadas….

Mientras en casa de Wakabayashi, el portero del Shutetsu tampoco podía dormir había faltado al colegio para entrenar día y noche, para ganar a Tsubasa Oozora:

- ¡No me marcarás un gol Tsubasa! ¡Lo juro! – y levantó el puño al aire en forma de promesa.

No muy lejos de allí en la misma ciudad…

- Papá mañana me iré apuntar a la escuela pública.

- Muy bien Taro, he visto que esta ciudad tiene paisajes muy bonitos para pintar, puede que nos quedemos un tiempo…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? A lo mejor podría entrar en algún equipo de fútbol…, mañana hay un torneo entre el Nankatsu y el Shutetsu, ¡estaría bien ver qué clase de jugadores hay en la ciudad!

**Bueno aquí otro capi de mi fic ^^ y ya hace aparición Taro Misaki jejeje Memoriesof kagome ya ha salido en escena y gracias por tus review!**

**Por cierto ya sé que no lo he puesto en ningún capi pero nunca es tarde…**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Captain Tsubasa me pertenecen, pero si mis OC ^^ **

**Espero que les guste el capi, próximamente más! Y por favor dejadme reviews que siempre me alegran xD (ya sabéis que podéis dejar críticas mientras sean respetuosas)**

**Yuri-swan**


End file.
